Груз молчания
by streykat
Summary: После смерти отца и несчастного случая, который чуть не стоил Мириам жизни, Ольга вынуждена вернуться в родные пенаты, чтобы опекать шестнадцатилетнюю сестру, которая осталось совсем одна. Но найти общий язык с Хельгой, с которой они никогда не были особенно близки, оказывается еще сложнее, чем она предполагает.
1. I a million tomorrows

A million tomorrows for one yesterday.

That's what I'd gladly pay.

A Mountain of sorrows now stands in my way.

A mountain I foolishly made.

Миллион завтра за одно вчера.

Вот цена, что я с радостью бы заплатил.

Гора печали возвышается на моем пути.

Гора, которую я по глупости возвел.

Pretty Lights — A Million Tomorrows

В последнее время Ольге часто снились кошмары. Ничего определенного, все и всегда выглядело размытым и неясным, но тревожное чувство саспенса, начинающееся с незначительного укола где-то в области сердца, постепенно нарастало, в итоге превращаясь в такой немыслимый и непреодолимый ужас, что это заставляло ее просыпаться в холодном поту. Пробуждение не приносило облегчения. Она чувствовала себя как ребенок, выброшенный из материнской утробы в холодный и немилосердный мир, потому что она понимала, гадкие сны — ничто в сравнении с реальностью, той реальностью, которую населяли настоящие страхи, той реальностью, что окружала ее теперь.

Этой ночью Ольга проснулась от хлопка, он выдернул ее из сна, раздавшись там точно пушечный выстрел. Испустив тяжелый вздох, она приподняла голову от подушки, чтобы боязливо оглядеться. Вздымавшаяся, будто парус, занавеска немного озадачила, но чтобы вспомнить, что она находится не дома, понадобилось всего несколько мгновений. У них дома не было таких занавесок и форточек, которые могли бы так громко захлопываться от сквозняков. Осознание того, где она сейчас, разлилось внутри мерзкой липкостью. Шершавые простыни, едва ли не одноразовые, только усилили это чувство.

— Хей, все в порядке?

Нагретое тело рядом с ней заворочалось, и из-под одеяла показалась растрепанная голова.

— Да, все отлично, — просипела Ольга пересохшим горлом, садясь на кровати.

Он приподнялся следом за ней, сонно шмыгнув носом.

Лишь спустя долгих пять секунд Ольга набралась смелости, чтобы взглянуть в его лицо. В полумраке она разглядела, что он чуть нахмурил лоб, а в глазах мелькнула тень обеспокоенности.

— Меня разбудил этот дурацкий ветер. Видимо, погода портится.

Как бы в подтверждение ее слов сверкнула молния, и миг спустя раздался раскат грома. В голову полезли самые разные и в то же время неуместные ассоциации, будто они находились в готическом замке или бунгало посреди тропического леса, хотя на самом деле это был всего лишь дешевый мотель со всей полагающейся ему атрибутикой — от неоновой вывески до жухлых газонов. Дождь робко забарабанил по скату крыши, почти сразу же сменившись полноценным ливнем.

— Боишься… грозы? — как-то робко поинтересовался он, слегка тронув пальцами ее предплечье. Ольга невольно улыбнулась. Какой же он все-таки мальчишка.

— Ничуть, — ответила она, поежившись.

Заметив это, он подтянул одеяло повыше. Прежде чем укутать Ольгу, он оставил на ее голом плече долгий, но в тоже время невесомый поцелуй.

— Давай спать, — предложила она, потрепав парнишку по вихрастой макушке, — тебе ведь не нужно возвращаться домой прямо сейчас?

— Нет, я сказал своим, что сегодня ночую у друга; ты должна его помнить, такой высокий и…

Договорить он не успел. Ольга игриво набросила одеяло ему на голову и, опустившись на подушки, закрыла глаза. Нет ничего лучше вовремя оконченных разговоров. По-видимому, в этом вопросе он был полностью с ней солидарен.

Весенний ливень продолжал обильно орошать землю, время от времени молния освещала их сегодняшнее гнездышко. Удобно устроившись и пребывая на грани сна и бодрствования, Ольга по стойкой привычке принялась размышлять над своей жизнью и тем, когда в ней все пошло наперекосяк.

Когда Ольга вновь прибыла в Хиллвуд, дождь точно так же лил как из ведра. Аэропорт полнился многоголосым гомоном, неподалеку ревели двигатели Боингов с разных концов континента. Контраст с тем местом, откуда она прибыла, ощутился сразу. Ольга продрогла до костей, сделав всего пару шагов от трапа. Добравшись до помещения, она уже основательно промокла. Тщательно уложенные с утра волосы теперь выглядели так, будто она вылезла из бассейна или же запрыгнула в самолет, пять минут назад выбравшись из океана в каком-то жарком уголке планеты. Последнее было почти правдой.

Дни в солнечной Флориде тянулись блаженно долго. После суровой Аляски она казалась Райским садом, в который дозволено было вернуться после долгих лет скитаний. Столь же мало общего имел с ней пасмурный Хиллвуд, город, в котором она родилась и провела юность. Уже хотя бы за то, что Ольге была дарована возможность навсегда (как тогда казалось) покинуть этот хмурый град, она была так благодарна Джейку. Пусть у них в итоге не сложилось, но сетовать на свое замужество Ольге просто не хватало духу.

Как только такси выехало за пределы аэропорта, пейзажи за окном стали такими до боли узнаваемыми, что казалось, она покинула эти места всего неделю назад. Казалось, она едет домой с небольшой дорожной сумкой и крошечным несессером, а не двумя увесистыми чемоданами, и в самом деле приехала на продленный уикэнд навестить родителей, а не на неопределенный срок, потому что родителей у нее теперь уже не было.

Эта мысль показалась слишком кощунственной, но фактически была недалека от истины. Примерно полгода назад Ольга точно так же шагнула из нагретого салона самолета в промозглую морось Хиллвудской осени, чтобы присутствовать на похоронах своего отца. Примерно полгода назад это было травмой, она прорыдала два дня кряду, не вылезая из постели, и только мысль о том, что нужно отдать должное папе, которым она дорожила, хоть и не испытывая при этом таких восторженных чувств, что она обычно демонстрировала, заставила Ольгу взять себя в руки и заказать авиабилет. Роберт Патаки всегда был деятельным, подвижным и шумным, и пусть многие недолюбливали его, но такой его безвременной кончины никто не предполагал. Похороны были удивительно многолюдными. Это было одной из немногих деталей, которые Ольга запомнила. Черт возьми, она любила отца, пусть его и было проще всего любить на расстоянии, желательно в пару тысяч миль.

Она пробыла в Хиллвуде три дня, а затем улетела домой. Возможно, это было нечестно по отношению к семье, но осознание того факта, что ничто никогда уже не будет прежним, было слишком гнетущим. Теперь Ольга корила себя за это. Нельзя было оставлять мать одну, нельзя было оставлять одну Хельгу, ее в первую очередь. Пусть та и держалась отстраненно от всей этой трагедии, даже слишком, Ольга знала, что для нее это тоже стало большим потрясением. Зайдя к сестре в комнату перед отъездом, она заметила край отцовского чемпионского пояса, торчащего из-под кровати.

Хельга отвечала на вопросы односложно, не отрываясь от книги, которую держала в руках. На прощание Ольга сказала ей несколько слов, которые можно было и не произносить, Хельга, в свою очередь, заметила, что сумеет позаботиться о себе и о Мириам, по крайней мере, обещает дважды в неделю ходить в супермаркет. Ольге не то чтобы не хотелось ей верить, но в ее голосе сквозило что-то такое, что заставляло насторожиться. Уже потом, через несколько месяцев, она поняла, что это было тщательно маскируемым отчаянием. Она поцеловала Хельгу в щеку и ушла, чтобы попрощаться с мамой. Она же, напротив, была слишком активной, почти не спала, перетаскивала в новые места вещи, которые годами лежали мертвым грузом. Такой деятельной, по правде говоря, Ольга не помнила ее даже в своем детстве, а ведь тогда все было совсем по-другому…

Нутром Ольга чуяла, что ничем хорошим это не обернется, но она просто ушла. Не проверив домашний запас спиртного и наличие всех необходимых медикаментов, что было для нее своего рода традицией, она ушла с обещанием звонить каждый вечер. Самолет во Флориду вылетел через три часа.

Это было ошибкой. Огромнейшей, непростительной ошибкой — оставлять их одних — шестнадцатилетнего подростка и женщину, страдающую от алкоголизма и когнитивных расстройств. И вот, неделю назад Ольгу снова разбудил ночной звонок. На том конце провода был их сосед, мистер Дьюи. В тот миг ей показалось, будто она сама на волосок от смерти, ведь чего можно ожидать от сухого тона с примесью жалости? Мистер Дьюи сообщил, что миссис Патаки увезли на скорой, а Хельга сейчас сидит в его гостиной, потому как в их дом пришлось вызывать спасателей. Подробности сосед опускал, то ли из забывчивости, то ли из деликатности, как настойчиво Ольга его ни расспрашивала. Напоследок он сказал, что завтра она сможет поговорить с Хельгой, сегодня «девочка слишком не в себе для разговоров», и еще, что ей было бы неплохо приехать как можно скорее.

Мучаясь от страшных предчувствий, Ольга так и не смогла сомкнуть глаз в ту ночь. Не выручила даже обычно безотказно действующая снотворная тройная порция скотча. Как бы тривиально это не звучало, отрезок времени до девяти утра показался ей вечностью. Ольга набирала номер раз шесть, успев от страха и раздражения расцарапать ногтями себе оба запястья, пока дома подняли трубку и послышалось сдержанное и хриплое «Да». Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на крик, она стала расспрашивать сестру о произошедшем.

Спокойным тоном Хельга сообщила, что сама она в порядке и Мириам, по всей видимости, тоже. Просто той почему-то вздумалось уснуть с головой, лежащей в духовке, и включить подачу газа она, конечно, не забыла, хорошо, что Хельга еще не успела лечь спать. Ей, как Ольга должна догадываться, не слишком-то хотелось обращаться к этому любопытному индюку, мистеру Дьюи, обожавшему тайно (как он думал) копаться в их почтовом ящике, но пользоваться телефоном в полном газа помещении было не очень-то безопасно. Мириам забрали медики, и ей пришлось ночевать у соседа, потому что только к утру дом стал безопасным для тех, кто дышит воздухом. Вот и вся история. Еще Ольге придется приехать, но она может особенно не торопиться, Хельга знает, где лежит небольшой запас денег, и номер страхового полиса Мириам знает тоже.

Этот разговор определенно не принес ей облегчения. Положив трубку, Ольга чуть не расплакалась, сама не зная точной причины, вполне вероятно, что их попросту было слишком много. В тот день она приняла еще несколько звонков: из их с Хельгой школы, где уже были наслышаны о «несчастном случае» и аккуратно, но настойчиво интересовались вопросом опеки; потом из отцовской фирмы, которая худо-бедно держалась на плаву благодаря практически бездействующим до этого соучредителям и приносила кое-какую прибыль. Ближе к вечеру позвонил все тот же мистер Дьюи, считавший себя важным участником местечковой драмы, за пустым разговором с ним, который Ольга не могла прервать из вежливости, пролетело около часа. Когда пробило полночь, она чувствовала себя полностью обессиленной, но сон по-прежнему не шел. Валяясь на аккуратно, по старой привычке, заправленной постели, Ольга прижимала руки к груди и боролась со спазмами в горле и мерзкой тяжестью на сердце. Это был груз вины.

И вот спустя пять с половиной суток Ольга Патаки подъезжала к родительскому дому по знакомым с детства двухполосным дорогам. Она не знала наверняка, что станет делать, что будет с ее жизнью дальше. Что-то подсказывало, ей уже не вернуться к прежнему положению вещей, мнимое благополучие рухнуло, рассыпалось по кирпичикам еще полгода назад, но теперь и эти кирпичики перемололи в пыль жернова непредсказуемой судьбы.

Дома было пусто и пыльно, но никаких следов чрезвычайных происшествий на первый взгляд не обнаруживалось. Даже подаренный ею цветастый коврик перед дверью в холле лежал на своем месте. Оставив чемоданы у входа, Ольга прошла в гостиную, здесь тоже все лежало или висело на своих местах, только «королевское» кресло со встроенными массажерами подвинули чуть ближе к телевизору. Мусорное ведро на кухне заполнилось лишь наполовину, в основном мусор представлял собой остатки еды и упаковки от фастфуда, а также несколько алюминиевых банок из-под газировки. Ольга слегка улыбнулась. Конечно же, она с трудом представляла свою сестренку, торчащей на кухне за готовкой, так что это было весьма предсказуемо. Она раздвинула занавески в кухне, за окном из-за туч только стали пробиваться первые робкие лучики солнца. В их свете стал заметен взвившийся вверх столб пыли — результат ее незамысловатого действия. Кажется, теперь Ольге было чем себя занять до Хельгиного возвращения из школы, а заодно и мысленно прорепетировать то, что ей предстоит сказать сестре.

Просушив волосы и переодевшись в подходящую одежду, Ольга отправила короткое СМС: «Я уже дома. Жду».

Минут через пятнадцать она получила в ответ сообщение еще короче: «Ага».


	2. II regrets

С мамой было плохо. Чтобы понять это, Ольге было достаточно одного взгляда. Она говорила с врачом, пока та еще была в госпитале, тот настаивал на том, что ей нужна помощь иных специалистов, ведь речь шла о самоповреждении. Ольга приняла на себя сей удар — это было самым меньшим, что она могла сделать для того, что осталось от ее семьи, прежде всего, для Хельги. Когда состояние Мириам перестало быть критичным, ее перевели на лечение в совсем другое медицинское учреждение. Никто не назвал его «психиатрической клиникой». Но каждый понимал, что лечение там было принудительным. Все, чем Ольга могла ей помочь — это выбрать частную лечебницу и сочинить для соседей и знакомых легенду поправдоподобнее. Хельга приняла эту новость спокойно. Она вообще была ужасающе спокойной по отношению ко всему. По крайней мере, первое время.

— Может, навестим маму? Как ты на это смотришь? — аккуратно поинтересовалась Ольга, промокнув губы салфеткой. — Это совсем недалеко, меньше часа езды.

Хельга подняла на нее тяжелый взгляд. Так смотреть умела только она. От Ольгиного внимания не ускользнуло, что ее тарелка осталась почти полной.

— Это имеет смысл? — спросила сестра, отложив вилку в сторону.

— Мы можем купить цветов, гардении, мама их так любит.

Она умолкла, во взоре Хельги было столько скепсиса и насмешки, что ее язык буквально прилип к нёбу.

— Единственное, что сейчас может обрадовать Мириам, это полный набор для Текилы Санрайз и блендер, бегающий на батарейках.

Ольга вдохнула. Конечно, это было в известной степени возмутительно, но…

— Как дела в школе?

— Нормально, дурацкие старшие классы, дурацкие учителя, и никому нет до тебя дела. Впрочем, я привыкла.

— А как… тебе ужин? Понравился?

Хельга хмыкнула.

— Не напрашивайся на комплименты, красотка, у тебя не может выйти плохого ужина, даже если в твоем распоряжении будут только соль и перец, ты и то что-нибудь сочинишь.

Как же хорошо Хельга умела давать хлесткие ответы на самые банальные вопросы, из всех ее умений это было отточено до совершенства.

— Тебе всегда удавалась восточная кухня, — задумчиво протянула она после небольшой паузы. Ольга тут же ухватилась за ее смягчившийся тон.

— Если хочешь, я могу приготовить что-то из сегодняшнего меню на твой день рождения. Правда, ингредиентов нужно будет собрать побольше.

— Какой день ро… — удивилась Хельга, миг спустя привычно нахмурившись. — Стоп, стоп, стоп! Не знаю, что ты задумала, но этому не бывать.

— Разве в этом есть что-то плохое? Мы могли бы пригласить твоих друзей…

— Никаких вечеринок и именин, Ольга, я не люблю чертов шум.

Хельга скрестила руки на груди, сведя брови к переносице — это был полюбившийся ей с детства способ выражать недовольство. У Ольги возникло непреодолимое желание рассмеяться от этой картины, но она лишь приподняла уголки губ.

— Но семнадцать, Хельга, это же такая важная дата…

Не проронив больше ни слова, Хельга поднялась из-за стола, однако, все же шумовой эффект последовал в виде перезвона столовых приборов. Громко топая, она направилась к лестнице, и чуть позже хлопнула дверь на втором этаже.

Ольга, обреченно вздохнув, уронила лицо в ладони. Как всегда, ничего не вышло. Любые ее попытки наладить контакт терпели полный крах. Даже их первая встреча после долгой разлуки была холодной и официальной, она не решилась обнять сестру, лишь взяла ее за руку в знак приветствия, но даже без лишних нежностей с ее стороны момент получился слишком напряженным. Хельгу это полностью устроило.

С другими детьми у Ольги никогда не возникало проблем в общении, ей прекрасно удалось преподавать в младшей школе, она даже близко подружилась с девочкой из Хельгиного класса, Лайлой, даже играла роль ее старшей сестры, а вот к собственной сестре подобрать похожий ключик она не могла. Так продолжалось до сих пор. Хельга отталкивала ее от себя, никогда не доверяла, удивительно скрытная девочка, сложный ребенок.

Около пяти минут погипнотизировав остатки ужина, Ольга принялась прибирать со стола, собрала тарелки, отправила объедки в мусорное ведро и стала мыть посуду вручную, нарочито медленно, будто это приносило ей невероятное удовольствие. Когда последний столовый прибор, высушенный полотенцем, оказался на своем положенном месте, она взглянула на часы. Прошло уже полчаса с тех пор, как Хельга вышла из-за стола, можно было попробовать поговорить.

Осторожно постучавшись, точно боясь спугнуть обитателя комнаты, Ольга заглянула в спальню сестры.

— Хельга?

Та обернулась к ней, оторвавшись от монитора с развернутой вкладкой соцсети. Как Ольге показалось, она уже не сердилась, только глядела на нее с дежурной хмуростью, как делала это обычно, если кто-то вторгался в ее личное пространство.

— Извини меня, я не должна была так настаивать, — промолвила Ольга и, осмелев, сделала пару шагов вглубь спальни. — В конце концов, это твое дело, если ты не хочешь…

— Ладно, оставим это, — прервала ее Хельга, — забудь уже.

Она отвернулась обратно к экрану и, выудив откуда-то небольшой блокнот, стала перенабирать на клавиатуре текст с исписанного бисерным почерком листа. Полностью сосредоточившись на своем деле, она как будто забыла о присутствии сестры, чем та воспользовалась, чтобы на законных основаниях осмотреться вокруг. Здесь почти ничего никогда не менялось, по крайней мере, Ольге так всегда казалось. Розовыми обоями, которые Хельга откровенно ненавидела и завешивала всевозможными постерами и плакатами, стены оклеили еще когда Мириам была беременна вторым ребенком, и никому за столько лет не пришло в голову их сменить. Забитая книгами полка совершенно не вписывалась в эту обстановку, не составляя достойной компании ни нежному цвету обоев, ни кричащему оформлению плакатов рок-групп и реслеров. А вот кровать, застеленная цветастым стеганым одеяльцем, будто была создана для этой спальни. Ольга засмотрелась на маленькие цветочки на его поверхности как раз в тот момент, когда на кровать рухнула черная куртка, ловко брошенная Хельгой через плечо.

— Ты куда-то собираешься?

— Поразительная наблюдательность, — ворчливо заметила сестра, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Ольга не решилась спрашивать о том, чем именно она занята.

— А куда?

Стук по клавишам прекратился на несколько секунд, и Хельга обернулась.

— Обычно меня никто не спрашивает, но если тебе интересно, то это прогулка с друзьями.

— О, как чудно.

— Охрененно, конечно.

Ольга вновь ощутила себя дурой. Только и делает, что болтает невпопад. Но этот столь неудачный диалог от полного краха спасло то, что в дверь внизу бойко затрезвонили.

— Вот черт! — взгляд Хельги метнулся к часам. — Опять эти дурни пришли слишком рано.

— Если ты еще занята, я их немного займу, а ты потом спустишься.

— Я не уверена, что…

— Глупости, я открою, — прервав сестру, Ольга тут же выскочила из ее спальни. За то невероятное облегчение, что прокатилось вниз от горла, ей стало даже неловко.

На пороге она встретила троих ребят. Они все разом растерялись, увидев ту, кто отворил им дверь. Ольга нацепила на лицо самую доброжелательную улыбку и пригласила их войти; парни, несколько секунд помявшись у входа, прошли вовнутрь. Она готова была поклясться, что видела их раньше: долговязый тощий парень, чуть ниже его ростом крепыш-еврей, и замыкал строй смугловатый парнишка в потертой кожанке. Они втроем так ладно смотрелись вместе, будто кто-то свыше долго и упорно подыскивал их друг для друга. Мысль о кастинге в небесной канцелярии рассмешила Ольгу.

Когда гости неловко расселись на диване, а сама хозяйка приняла в отцовском кресле грациозную позу, она тут же поинтересовалась, не желают ли они чего-нибудь выпить.

— Нет, спасибо, миссис… — начал было смуглый парень.

— Мисс. Патаки, — она одарила его чарующей улыбкой, — но вы можете звать меня Ольгой.

— Спасибо, Ольга, мы ненадолго.

— Надеемся, — прогнусавил долговязый, выдавив из себя подобие смешка.

— Очень жаль, если бы вы попробовали мой кофе, то непременно зашли бы еще. О, мне кажется, мы раньше были знакомы, мальчики.

— Вы заменяли нашего учителя в четвертом классе, всего несколько недель, — подсказал смуглый парень. Вновь услышав его голос, Ольга прищурила глаза, внимательней всматриваясь в его лицо. У нее была, увы, не слишком хорошая память на имена, но…

— Тебя ведь Сидни зовут, верно? — она дождалась утвердительного кивка. — Верно, я вспомнила. Как же давно это было.

— Вы почти не изменились с тех пор, — ввернул крепыш, до этого хранивший молчание. Поймав на себе ее взгляд, он чуть покраснел. Ольга не смогла сдержать смеха, проявление смущения от такого парня выглядело весьма забавным.

— Ты мне льстишь.

Со стороны входа кашлянули. Хельга стояла, опираясь на дверной косяк с курткой у сгиба локтя.

— Молока с бисквитами успела предложить? — насмешливо поинтересовалась она, обращаясь то ли к парням, то ли к сестре.

— Хорошо же ты меня знаешь, сестренка, — Ольга поднялась и оправила платье. Ребята тоже тут же вскочили с места.

— А что? Я бы не отказался, — пробормотал крепыш «по секрету» своему приятелю.

— Пошевеливайся, здоровяк, — Сид пнул его в плечо, — если первым добежишь до двери, я куплю тебе бургер.

— И колу!

— Диетическую, Большой Джи.

Парни вышли на крыльцо, а Хельга, замыкавшая шествие, замешкалась в холле, надевая куртку.

— Во сколько тебя ждать? — Ольга коснулась ее плеча, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, от нее не укрылось, что плечо чуть вздрогнуло, отчего неприятно кольнуло внутри. Сестра ей не доверяла, не чувствовала себя рядом с ней в безопасности.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, мамочка.

Хельга замолчала. Ольге было заметно, как внутри нее происходит вечное противостояние, вытеснение одного другим, борьба, если угодно. Прямо сейчас ее сестра пыталась держаться независимо и при этом не переборщить.

— В общем, не волнуйся. Видишь же, я не одна.

И все же прежде чем Хельга успела соскочить с крыльца, Ольга успела торопливо бросить ей:

— Только не слишком поздно.

Она закрыла дверь, но маленькое окошко в ней все еще было в ее распоряжении. Ольга заметила, что перед тем как Хельга с Сидом уселись на заднее сидение подержанного Шевро, его рука ненадолго задержалась на ее талии.


	3. III gears of unreality

Вечер тянулся мучительно долго. Обойдя весь дом и осознав, что уборкой занять себя она не сможет, Ольга капитулировала и вернулась в гостиную. Там перед ней встал выбор между роялем и телевизором. К первому она решилась подойти и поднять крышку, но одного прикосновения к черным и белым клавишам было достаточно, чтобы заставить ее распрощаться с мыслью помузицировать. Забитая арпеджио и гаммами юность привела к стойкой неприязни к игре на музыкальных инструментах, и даже один вид раскрытой партитуры вызывал ощущение, близкое к ноющей зубной боли. Классическую музыку по этой же причине она терпеть не могла тоже, хотя могла бы воспроизвести Бранденбургский концерт Баха с закрытыми глазами и, собственно, даже без самого инструмента, но, по правде говоря, скрежет бор-машины показался бы Ольге приятней.

Выбор сам собой пал на телевизор. Восемь вечера — самое время для новостей или мыльных опер, которые так любил ее отец. С мыслью о Бобе Патаки, Ольга погрузила тело в его королевское кресло с вибромассажером. Папа вообще любил все «королевское», от мантии и фальшивой короны — составляющих его рекламной кампании — до белоснежных полотенец с вышитыми золочеными инициалами. С годами эта маленькая прихоть стала приобретать болезненные очертания, и Ольга нисколько бы не удивилась, если бы на крышке его гроба тоже нашлась бы корона. Она горько усмехнулась.

Хорошо начался вечер.

Половина девятого. Ольга нащупала на кофейном столике пульт.

Половина десятого. Последняя надежда увлечь себя просмотром телепередач растаяла, и Ольга безропотно отложила пульт. На экране видавший виды телеведущий в черном смокинге и светлом галстуке-бабочке задавал вопросы, рассеивая последние сомнения относительно интеллектуальности шоу, пока его обворожительная ассистентка меняла пустые поля табло на квадратики с буквами. Ольге тем временем взбрело в голову сыграть в незамысловатую игру — проверить, сколько минут она сможет просидеть, совершенно не двигаясь. С третьего подхода она установила рекорд в семь с половиной минут. Можно было еще попробовать задерживать дыхание. Когда, подобно Мириам, она занималась плаванием, две с половиной минуты были для нее сущим пустяком, но такая игра в пустом и темном доме показалась ей страшной. Ольга вздохнула и размяла плечи.

Десять пятнадцать.

Ольга очутилась на кухне, осознавая, что с интересом рассматривает содержимое холодильника. Все лежало на своих местах, и самый придирчивый глаз не нашел бы изъянов в выстроенной ею пищевой иерархии. Чего-то, правда, недоставало. Потому как это «что-то» хранилось в другом месте. Хорошо зная, что ищет и где это лежит, Ольга все равно методично заглянула в каждый шкафчик, пока за выстроенной в идеальную шеренгу бытовой химией не обнаружилась бутылка с потертой этикеткой. Она в первый же день безжалостно избавилась от всего спиртного в доме. Ольге показалось, что Хельге будет неприятно знать, что она сберегла одну бутылку. По правде говоря, виски не принадлежал Мириам, она предпочитала ликеры, вермуты и коктейли с ними, скотч же обычно пил отец и делал небольшие запасы, так что формально она не делала ничего дурного, да и не формально тоже. Она и сама любила виски, он был первым напитком, который она попробовала, и хранила ему верность уже десять лет.

Чуть повозившись с бутылкой и отыскав стакан и лед, Ольга плеснула сразу на три пальца. Сделав глоток, она ощутила, что механизмы мироздания заработали чуточку быстрей.

Одиннадцать вечера.

Телевизор по-прежнему безмолвно работал, картинки на экране сменялись одна на другую быстро и бессмысленно. От небольшой порции спиртного голова была чуть тяжелой, но внутри царил приятный гул, разбавляемый лишь тиканьем часов. Ольга решила, что уже может позвонить сестре. Нет ведь ничего дурного в том, что она узнает, как ее дела? На том конце провода предсказуемо не отвечали. Выждав еще минут пятнадцать, она повторила вызов, но на сей раз его оборвали спустя четыре гудка. Набирать еще раз не было смысла; Ольга знала, что мобильник уже вырублен. В груди зашевелилась тревога, и она залпом проглотила остатки в стакане.

В начале первого Ольга поймала себя на том, что с интересом поглядывает на полку, прибитую над диваном. Большую ее часть занимали кубки, позолоченные статуэтки, а саму полку обрамлял венец из грамот, сертификатов и медалей с различных конкурсов. Ей показалось забавным, что если кто-то спросит о ее детстве и отрочестве, то можно будет не тратить время на болтовню, а просто указать на стену в доме ее родителей, и это будет лучше любых рассказов.

В углу полки притаилось несколько альбомов, невзрачные и пыльные, среди этого позолоченного великолепия они смотрелись как бедные приживалы. Держа новую порцию скотча в руке, Ольга бережно вытащила их, будто боясь то ли повредить их, то ли поранить себя.

Снимки были расклеены ровно и красиво, кто-то — видимо, Мириам, — расположил фотографии в хронологическом порядке. Первым было фото со свадьбы ее родителей. Они поженились совсем молодыми: маме было двадцать, отцу — двадцать три. Выйдя замуж, Мириам бросила колледж, что было весьма ожидаемо, оставила спорт на заре своей карьеры — всю свою прежнюю жизнь она сложила к ногам Боба, и Ольге думалось, что виной тому была не только незапланированная беременность. Она будто искала того, кто будет принимать за нее решения, прикроет собой, должно быть, ее энергия иссякла, иначе не объяснишь; но Мириам не подозревала, что ей придется раствориться в сильном, но деспотичном Бобе Патаки и всю жизнь быть его подпевалой. Однако, когда его не стало, мама не избавилась от груза, как могли подумать многие. Он потянул ее за собой, потому что их скрепляла странная и дикая привязанность, которую ей было не разорвать. Мириам любила мужа, и ее саморазрушение набрало обороты после его кончины. Они не выглядели счастливыми на свадебном снимке, ну а подобная жизнь, тем более, не могла обрадовать.

Дальше было множество ее собственных фотографий: младенчество, детский сад, подготовительные классы, ее первая скрипка, первая награда, масса разнообразных праздников — Рождество, День Благодарения, Четвертое июля… Боб улыбался с гордостью, Мириам устало усмехалась, Ольга, растянув края зеленой шотландки, демонстрировала идеальный реверанс.

На снимке с Рождества 1987 Ольга сидела за роялем, являя миру совершенную осанку и почти совершенную улыбку, исправлением которой тогда были заняты брекеты. На тот момент она выучилась нескольким бравурным полькам-мазуркам и лихо отыгрывала их, чтобы как-то развеселить мамочку. Мамочка невесело, но изо всех сил улыбалась, придерживая обтянутый узким красным платьем живот. Она была на седьмом месяце второй и последней своей беременности.

После рождения Хельги все не пошло наперекосяк, нет, но атмосфера изменилась до неузнаваемости. Мама впала в полную тоску и через раз подходила к заходящемуся в крике младенцу. «Послеродовая депрессия» — призналась она одной из своих подруг за третьим бокалом сдобренного водкой смузи, — «не знаю, как выкарабкаться».

Маленькая сестренка подрастала хмурым ребенком, что было видно на дальнейших семейных снимках и немногочисленных отдельных фото с ней. Хельга росла самостоятельно, как сорняк, в отличие от нее — светолюбивого и хрупкого растения. Ольге были необходимы одобрение и похвала, они подпитывали ее, и она сама не заметила, как впуталась в эту бесконечную гонку за родительское внимание. Хельга никогда не играла по этим правилам, вначале Ольга искренне не понимала ее, но теперь… Теперь-то она осознала, что ее сестра была собой, в высшей мере самой собой, в то время как она превратила себя в невротика из-за вечного напряжения и болезненного перфекционизма. Чего только стоил тот нервный срыв из-за «В+» в табеле оценок, стыдно было даже вспоминать. Если бы Хельга не сжалилась над ней и не призналась, что все подстроила, кто знает, не утонула ли бы Ольга в океане собственных слез и самобичевания.

Хельге ни на что не сдались похвала Боба, гордость матери, уважение соучеников и преподавателей, она довольствовалась репутацией хулиганки. Тех пары недель, что Ольга заменяла у них учителя, хватило, чтобы понять, что одноклассники ее, мягко говоря, побаивались, кроме одного мальчика, которому по иронии доставалось больше всех.

Прошло несколько лет, пока она поняла, что завидует. Именно завидует, и никаких лживых смягчений. Ольге тогда казалось, что она навсегда застряла в образе отличницы, красавицы, человека с активной гражданской позицией. Отцу и в голову не приходило, что ее колледж оказался на другом побережье совсем неспроста, при том, что половина лучших окрестных учебных заведений открыли перед ней свои двери. Бегство все равно не удалось, стать заложником своей репутации чрезвычайно легко. В колледже она была такой же, как и в школе, разве что стала встречаться с парнями и посещать вечеринки, где получила возможность иногда напиваться. Взаимоотношения с алкоголем у нее были непростыми, имея перед глазами пример матери, первый глоток она всегда делала с некой опаской.

Колледж казался морем неизведанных удовольствий, но на деле все оказалось куда банальней. Лекции, факультативы, общественная нагрузка по максимуму; иногда, чтобы расслабиться, интрижки и косяк по кругу в выходные, редкие поездки домой на праздники. Родители были в восторге, отец не сводил с нее восхищенного взгляда весь вечер, выслушивая рассказы о ее новых успехах, мама устраивала пир горой и активничала похлеще, чем в годы ее детства, когда еще не погрязла в алкоголизме, рутине и самокопании. Только Хельга не менялась, а, может, даже становилась более безрадостной в ее визиты. Ольга тискала ее, ласково звала «сестренкой», пыталась нарядить в красивые платья, заплести волосы, что та рьяно отвергала. Она видела, как нелегко ее юной сестре живется под этой крышей. Отказавшись от ее способа привлекать к себе внимание, она не получала его вовсе. Папа даже умудрялся путать их имена, что страшно задевало Хельгу, хоть она особо и не подавала виду. Но Ольга не могла ее выручить, несмотря на безумную любовь родителей к ней, она никогда не была с ними достаточно близка, разговоры не давали результатов, большинство из них глохло еще в начале.

Зато в свои девять Хельга умудрилась выручить ее саму, когда она в двадцать один чуть не выскочила замуж за этого проходимца Дага. Хельге удалось даже обставить все так, чтобы не ранить ее чувств, но правда все равно в итоге всплыла. Ну и аферистка, подумалось ей тогда, невероятно умный ребенок. Что было бы с ней, если бы сестра не вмешалась, страшно подумать. Вероятно, она повторила бы судьбу своей матери, да и это было бы удачей, учитывая, что ей лгали с самого начала, Даг и близко не был таким, как ее отец, а много-много хуже — слизняк и проныра.

Так и вышло, что Хельга однажды уже спасла ее шкуру, и что получила взамен?

Осушив вторую порцию скотча, Ольга решила, что пора уже прервать этот поток сознания. Часы показывали начало второго, и на пороге послышалось какое-то шарканье.

— Ну наконец-то, — пробормотала Ольга себе под нос, сама не зная, ради чего понизила голос.

Подойдя по темному холлу к двери, она расслышала еще и смешки. На крыльце стояли двое — Хельга и тот парнишка, что сопровождал ее, Сид. Все бы ничего, если бы он увлеченно не исследовал ее шею губами, что хорошо было видно в ярком свете стоваттной лампочки.


	4. IV the sea of unknown pleasures

Ольга резко распахнула дверь, чуть было не задев парочку. Парень отпрянул от ее сестры, но руки все еще удерживал на ее талии.

— Хех, добрый вечер, мисс Патаки, — он широко улыбнулся, очевидно, не испытывая никаких неудобств из-за того положения, в котором их застукали.

— Добрый, — промямлила Ольга. Язык, почему-то, отказывался ее слушаться, хотя она была совсем не пьяна. — Хельга, тебе пора домой.

— Я не могу попрощаться с другом? — спросила та, приподняв бровь.

— Мне кажется, вы уже напрощались на несколько дней вперед. Уже поздно.

— Без тебя знаю!

— Кажется, я тут лишний, — проговорил Сид, наконец, отцепившись от Хельги.

— Мне тоже так сдается, — это вырвалось у нее само собой, о чем Ольга тут же пожалела. — Извини, — добавила она.

Глаза Хельги расширились от удивления, она даже забыла рассердиться.

— Что ж, я пойду. До свидания, мисс Патаки, — Сид кивнул, нисколько не растерявшись, как человек, которого, судя по всему, не впервые выпроваживают. — Увидимся, — бросил он Хельге, уже направляясь прочь.

Шагнув вовнутрь, Хельга хлопнула дверью так, что, наверное, перебудила пол-улицы, по крайней мере, мистеру Дьюи уж точно придется спуститься за стаканом теплого молока.

— Это что такое было?! — крикнула она, уперев руки в бедра.

— Это я должна спросить тебя, почему ты возвращаешься домой так поздно, и какой-то тип с тобой распускает руки у нас на крыльце.

— С каких это пор у нас здесь объявлен обет целомудрия? Мне почти семнадцать, и я не обязана хранить себя до появления принца или до колледжа!

— Я волновалась за тебя, — пробормотала Ольга. — Ночь на дворе, ты могла хотя бы не выключать телефон.

Внезапно Хельга шагнула ближе к ней, и теперь их лица разделяли всего несколько дюймов.

— О, я ощущаю твое волнение. Оно было с содовой или со льдом? Или и с тем и с другим сразу?

Ольга ощутила, что краснеет, удушливая волна стыда разлилась по всему телу.

— Послушай, — Хельга продолжила, — не нужно делать вид, что тебе на меня не наплевать. Я не нуждаюсь в этом.

— Но я…

— Не нужно также думать, что раз ты явилась сюда почти мгновенно, будто Чудо-женщина, что ты можешь что-то там наверстать, — Хельга говорила предельно спокойно, чеканя каждое слово, но ее глаза метали молнии, и сами они по цвету напоминали свинцовое небо над бушующим морем. Под ее тяжелым взглядом Ольга не могла и слова вымолвить, не то что сдвинуться с места.

Сестра рывком стащила куртку и швырнула ее к вешалке, не заботясь о том, где она приземлится.

— Тебя не было рядом, — Хельга сделала шаг по ступенькам вверх. — Тебя не было рядом, когда Мириам засыпала пьяной на этой самой лестнице, не тебе приходилось тащить ее в душ, приводить в чувство, чтобы она все-таки отправилась на встречу этих гребаных анонимных алкоголиков. Где ты была, когда Боб орал с утра до ночи из-за сорвавшихся сделок, когда неделями не разговаривал с мамой из-за ее очередного срыва? Где была твоя добродетельность тогда, Ольга? Это неприятно, непривлекательно. Это не поджаристая индейка, не рождественская ель, не хрустящие салфетки, не плакат «С возвращением, Ольга!».

— Сестренка…

— Мы одни, Ольга. Не перед кем разыгрывать этот спектакль. Прибереги свои объяснения для зрителей.

Хельга быстро взбежала по лестнице на второй этаж и направилась в свою спальню. Ольга, не сдвинувшись с места, так и стояла внизу. С каждым шагом сестры она будто глубже погружалась в воду, страх перемежался со жгучим желанием все исправить. Но сделать первый нетвердый шаг она смогла, лишь когда дверь Хельги громогласно захлопнулась.

— Хельга, пожалуйста, давай поговорим, — Ольга осторожно постучала в дверь, стараясь не наделать много шума, которого почти интуитивно опасалась.

Никто не ответил, удалось расслышать только тяжелые беспокойные шаги.

— Пожалуйста, — выдала Ольга полустоном. На глаза наворачивались мерзкие слезы, а в горле рос нервный ком.

— Проваливай! — сдавленно, но зло раздалось из-за двери. Кроме этого были слышны звуки какой-то возни.

Набравшись мужества, Ольга повернула ручку. Но дверь не поддалась. Машинально она дернула ее на себя, а затем повертела ручку еще раз. Ничего. Дверь была заперта. Очевидно, к ней прикрепили замок.

— Хельга, открой.

Собственный голос показался ей в ту минуту невероятно противным, и на месте сестры она точно не отворила бы обладателю оного.

— Я сказала, вали к черту! Я не собираюсь выслушивать твою хрень! И так тошно.

В ее грубости промелькнуло что-то истеричное, не требование и не просьба, что-то неопределенное, но Ольга сдалась.

— Когда же ты успела повесить на дверь замок, Хельга? — прошептала она вопрос, который никак не мог дойти до адресата.

Слезы хлынули ручьями, горячие, вымученные, но не приносящие никакого облегчения. В Хельгиной спальне что-то упало, затем скрипнула кровать, и наступило затишье. Ольга всхлипнула и сделала шаг от двери. Сейчас уже все равно ничего нельзя исправить. А можно ли вообще?

Макияж был безнадежно испорчен, широкие черные полоски потекших туши и подводки смотрелись как напоминание об ее поражении. Ольга без сожаления погрузила лицо в холодную воду, от чего руки тут же покрылись мурашками. Механизмы мироздания замедлились и теперь передвигались с жалким скрипом. Ольге захотелось любой ценой вырваться из этого дома, ей думалось, что если она не покинет его в течение получаса, он погубит ее, переварит в своем нутре, как венерина мухоловка несчастное насекомое. Нужно было сбежать куда-нибудь, куда угодно, но подальше, хотя бы в эту ночь.

— Куда едем, мисс? — таксист, завидев ее, даже выволок из салона грузное тело, чтобы собственноручно открыть для нее дверцу машины.

— В самое лучшее место неподалеку, которое еще открыто и где есть хорошая выпивка.

Ольга широко улыбнулась, поправляя подол черного платья. Она снова была свежа, хорошо одета и аккуратно накрашена.

— Думаю, «У Пьера» вам подойдет, — ответил таксист, чуть поразмыслив.

— Отлично, вперед.

Местечко и вправду оказалось неплохим для почти окраины. Несмотря на позднее время, ресторан был заполнен наполовину, играла тихая приятная музыка, туда-сюда сновали официанты. Ольга выбрала столик, показавшийся ей самым удаленным и привлекающим меньше всего внимания. Она по привычке провела рукой по свежей скатерти и открыла меню. Пролистав громадный перечень французских блюд, она отыскала то, что ее интересовало с самого начала — шотландское пойло.

Официант возник рядом с ее столиком весьма вовремя, будто по мановению волшебной палочки.

— Доброй ночи, меня зовут Арнольд, и сегодня я ваш официант. Готовы сделать заказ?

Ольга подняла глаза на парнишку, он, в свою очередь, удивленно округлил их.

— Мисс Патаки?

— Да, — автоматически отозвалась она.

— Ого, сто лет вас не видел, — изумление пополам с… радостью? — Я Арнольд, мы с Хельгой учились в одном классе.

— Оу.

— Помните?

— Конечно… Арнольд, — протянула Ольга, но только через несколько секунд в ее голове вспышкой возникло воспоминание: белобрысый мальчишка, которого Хельга вечно шпыняла, и который при этом демонстрировал почти буддистское равнодушие. Славный малый, но на этом сведения о нем заканчивались. — Конечно, — добавила она еще раз для верности.

— Выбрали что-нибудь?

— Да… — Ольга не могла понять, почему тушуется, что начинало ее раздражать. — Двойной «Django Runner» со льдом, пожалуйста.

— Сию минуту, мэм, — ответил парень и направился в сторону бара.

Ольга проводила его взглядом до самой стойки в глубине зала. Для такого времени суток мальчишка двигался с удивительной резвостью и выглядел свежим, будто недавно проснулся. Форма на нем сидела как влитая, должно быть, отглаженная белая рубашечка пахнет альпийскими лугами или лавандой, как и его волосы. Ольга тряхнула головой. Что за странная мысль?

Ее заказ прибыл действительно едва ли позже, чем через минуту. Ольга с удовольствием сделала первый жадный глоток, а затем потрясла в руке стаканом, вслушиваясь в мелодичное позвякивание кубиков льда. Ей самой сейчас хотелось бы оказаться на месте одного из них, дрейфовать в янтарном океане безмятежности и медленно таять, чтобы к концу вечера исчезнуть без следа. Тогда вместе с ней исчезла бы вся эта гора проблем — больная мать, отцовская компания, где каждый силится урвать себе шмат побольше, ее сестра… Сестра ее просто ненавидела, и было за что. Если бы в словах Хельги была хотя бы капля неправды, было бы гораздо легче, но она была права на сто один процент. Сможет ли Ольга когда-нибудь загладить вину перед ней? Ведь ей действительно не наплевать на Хельгу. Она ее любит. Любит? Ведь любит?

После троекратного повторения это слово показалось ей каким-то неправильным и даже пугающим, и Ольга снова приложилась к стакану. Хмель постепенно туманил голову, и проблемы казались менее острыми. Оторвав взгляд от узора скатерти, Ольга осмотрелась, и на глаза ей вновь попался этот мальчишка-официант. Он бодро сновал по пустеющему залу ресторана, разнося напитки и закуски. Его напарница, девчонка примерно одного с ним возраста, устроившись у стойки и вытянув вперед тощие ножки, болтала с барменом. Небось, парнишка взял на себя ее часть работы, чтобы та передохнула. Опыт учил Ольгу не доверять наружности, но весь его облик просто кричал о том, что перед нею человек, рожденный альтруистом, и это, почему-то, невероятно трогало.

Поймав на себе ее взгляд, Арнольд направился к столику Ольги.

— Желаете еще что-нибудь, мисс Патаки? — спросил он. Ольга знала, что его подчеркнутая вежливость — только часть рабочей этики, но все равно от этого хотелось улыбаться, будто кто-то бескорыстно проявил о ней заботу.

— Повторим, — она указала на стакан, — и, пожалуйста, зови меня Ольгой, мы не в школе, а я не так уж и стара для тебя.

— Как пожелаете, — он кивнул, — что-то еще?

— Присядь со мной, — вдруг попросила она.

Парнишка раскрыл глаза шире, большие и синие, как у сиамского котенка, которого ей когда-то дарил Джейк.

— Прямо сейчас не выйдет, — ответил он почти невозмутимо, — но минут через двадцать с радостью составлю вам компанию.

Мальчуган неуверенно улыбнулся ей и отправился за заказом.

— И как они могут заставлять несовершеннолетних работать по ночам? — Ольга повела плечами и откинулась на стуле, спасительный стакан приятно холодил ладонь.

— Понятия не имею, но как-то обходят законодательство. Платят хорошо, потому я не интересуюсь этим.

Арнольд сидел рядом с ней прямой как палка, с кружкой американо в руке, будто на встрече с детективом в комнате допросов, по крайней мере, так показывают в кино. Зал почти опустел, только пару столиков еще занимали полуночные гуляки.

— Вы надолго в городе, мисс Патаки? — внезапно спросил он.

— Ольга, — мягко напомнила она и коснулась его руки кончиками пальцев. Мальчишка смущенно улыбнулся и опустил глаза — ни дать, ни взять, котенок, — не забывай.

— Не буду.

— На неопределенное время, — ответила Ольга. — Хельга, должно быть, рассказывала, что у нас стряслось?

— Мы не настолько близко общаемся, но в общих чертах мне известно. Люди… болтают, — он запнулся на последнем слове, будто боясь расстроить ее тем фактом, что о ее семье ходят слухи.

Ольга понимающе кивнула и слегка улыбнулась, чтобы ободрить его. С каждой минутой мальчишка нравился ей все больше, хотя, вероятно, она уже хорошенько захмелела. Ольгу окутывало приятное тепло до самых кончиков пальцев.

— Простите, что вмешиваюсь, но почему вы пришли сюда так поздно?

Теперь наступила очередь Ольги смущаться.

— Я… Просто захотелось повеселиться. Знаешь, порой, становится так грустно, даже не знаешь, куда себя деть. В таких случаях я иду туда, где можно выпить.

В подтверждение своих слов она подняла стакан и потрясла его в руке. В сущности, сказанное было правдой.

— Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Хорошо понимаю, Ольга, — мальчик понизил голос, и его ответ прозвучал до странности интимно.

— Тогда, пью за то, что смотрю на тебя, малыш*, — Ольга подмигнула и сделала большой глоток из стакана.

— Мадам, мы закрываемся, — та самая девчонка, беззаботно болтавшая с барменом час назад, очутилась у ее столика со счетом в руках.

— Какая жалость, — протянула Ольга почти нараспев. — Но что поделать.

Официантка вымученно улыбнулась, нелегко улыбаться под утро после смены, когда уже все порядочные золушки видят десятый сон. Она оставила счет на столе и удалилась. Ольга осмотрелась в поисках ее напарника, она уже не отдавала себе отчета в том, что делает, но ей казалось это крайне важным.

И нашла. Парнишка топтался у входа, уже успев натянуть куртку. Ольга приложила к счету пятьдесят долларов, и, прихватив пальто и сумочку, направилась в его сторону.

Воздух был влажным и прохладным; выйдя из теплого и светлого ресторана, Ольга даже вздрогнула. Хоть она не так уж и редко проводила время в компании алкоголя, по-настоящему пьяной ощущала себя нечасто. Но сегодняшняя ночь как раз была из таких. Ольга похвалила себя саму за то, что надела туфли на каблуках всего в пару дюймов, благодаря чему ее походка еще сохраняла остатки обычной элегантности.

Как и подсказывали предчувствия, мальчик еще не успел никуда уйти. Он стоял недалеко от лестницы у входа, кутаясь в свою курточку, и курил. Завидев ее, он, кажется, обрадовался, по крайней мере, улыбка коснулась его губ. Это было тем немногим, что можно было разглядеть в тусклом свете большущей вывески «У Пьера», коей позавидовало бы даже казино, если бы буква «P» слегка не барахлила.

— Ольга, вас проводить? — легкое беспокойство в голосе, но нечто большее, чем простая вежливость.

Она покачала головой.

— Нет, малыш, взрослые девочки могут доставить себя домой сами, — Ольга улыбнулась, — проблема в том, что мне туда совсем не хочется.

— А чего же вам хочется?

— Ну… — протянула она, делая вид, что замешкалась. — Тебе правда интересно?

— Да.

— Что ж, ты сам спросил.

Ольга сократила расстояние между ними и поцеловала мальчонку. Его пересохшие, но мягкие губы таили привкус табака, и это показалось ей жутко волнующим, хоть пока все было еще довольно невинно. Она просто пробовала на вкус его губы, губы семнадцатилетнего мальчишки, одноклассника ее сестры.

Поначалу парнишка опешил, замерев как истукан, но когда Ольга толкнулась языком в его рот, он не сопротивлялся, а после секундного замешательства, обронив сигарету, ответил на этот спонтанный поцелуй. Его рука неуверенно легла на ее талию, и то и дело срывалась оттуда, точно обжигаемая этим мимолетным прикосновением. Ольга, в свою очередь, обвила рукой его шею, а другой, поддавшись странному порыву, приникла к его выемке между ключиц. Почему-то именно это ужасно заводило.

Следующий отрезок времени напоминал болезненный бред. Они ввалились в первое попавшееся такси, продолжая страстно целоваться. Похоже, оно предназначалось не для них, но несколько зелененьких купюр сгладили все недовольства шофера. Они неслись в сторону пригорода, огни ночного Хиллвуда мелькали за окнами автомобиля, заменяя звезды, свет которых погиб от рук светового загрязнения.

Позже им пришлось отвлечься друг от друга, чтобы утрясти вопросы на ресепшне. Затем, рука об руку, улыбаясь блаженно, но слегка тревожно, они отправились в предназначенный для них номер мотеля.

Когда Ольга принялась стягивать с мальчика его пахнущую одновременно лавандой и альпийскими лугами рубашечку, хлынул дождь, и море неизведанных удовольствий распростерлось перед ней снова.

Примечание к части

* — фраза, которую произносил герой Хамфри Богарта в качестве тоста в кинофильме "Касабланка"


	5. V the beginning of a beautiful friendsh

Так же стремительно, как мир угас, он снова заиграл красками, но они не радовали глаз, от их гротескной яркости мутило и бросало в дрожь. Ольга оторвала тяжелую, как камень, голову от подушки и попыталась встать, но тут же рухнула обратно. Глубоко дыша, она пыталась понять, где находится, но не находила подсказок. Полумрак, широкая кровать, запах дешевого освежителя воздуха, шум автострады — место казалось абсолютно незнакомым и отвратительным.

От нахлынувшего страха стало мутить еще сильней. Спустив ноги на пол, Ольга ощутила холодный шероховатый линолеум и кое-как поднялась. Рвотные позывы были интенсивней головокружения. Ее повело в сторону, руки наткнулись на стену, где рядом на крючке она нащупала что-то мягкое, махровое. Недолго думая, Ольга дернула вещь на себя и каким-то чудом отыскала выключатель в ванную комнату, из небольшого зазора между косяком и дверью полился свет. Унитаз подвернулся весьма вовремя, Ольгу обильно вырвало, едва успела она отвернуть кран раковины на полную, чтобы заглушить шум.

После всего место тяжести в голове заняла боль, пульсирующая и неутихающая. Тяжело дыша, Ольга привалилась к стене, неловко пытаясь стянуть полы застиранного махрового халата на голой груди. Хотелось закрыть глаза и провалиться под землю. Остатки отравляющего сознание алкоголя покинули ее организм, и теперь реальность предстала перед Ольгой во всей своей жестокости. Она находилась черти где, ранним утром, полупьяная и обнаженная, но все это было ничем в сравнении с тем, что она натворила. Она переспала с несовершеннолетним, да к тому же одноклассником Хельги. Чувство стыда мучило ее почти на физическом уровне, и в глазах уже стояли проклятые слезы, за что Ольга ненавидела себя еще больше.

Подавив громкий всхлип прижатой ко рту рукой, она медленно поднялась и взглянула на себя в зеркало. Оттуда на нее смотрела бледная, растрепанная молодая женщина с испорченным макияжем. Еще никогда прежде Ольга не казалось самой себе так похожей на Мириам. Она залезла в душевую, схватила мочалку, одноразовый набор мотельного мыла и принялась тереть кожу с таким остервенением, что вскоре та раскраснелась и стала саднить, а саму Ольгу снова затошнило.

Мальчишка, судя по всему, мирно спал. Выпил он тоже немало, но спиртное на него подействовало гораздо мягче. Насколько возможно тихо, Ольга собрала свои вещи и оделась; включить свет она не решилась, а в темноте и с головокружением это далось ей нелегко. Кое-как справившись с задачей, она схватила сумку и направилась к выходу, перед тем оставив на прикроватной тумбочке сумму, которой, как ей казалось, будет достаточно, чтобы оплатить ночь в мотеле и покрыть прочие расходы.

У двери Ольга задержалась. Позорное бегство не входило в ее планы. Впрочем, тащить в постель мальчишку на двенадцать лет моложе ее самой — тоже. Мальчик спал как убитый, за все время, пока она хлопотала рядом, он не совершил ни одного движения. Если бы Ольга отчетливо не расслышала его сонного дыхания, то у нее был бы повод для беспокойства.

Выйдя из номера на цыпочках, она надела туфли и направилась в сторону шоссе. Окутанная туманной сыростью окраина казалась ей как никогда чужой и враждебной. Немного постояв, Ольга заметила такси, ехавшее по ближайшей к ней полосе. Взмахнув рукой, она остановила его, и спустя пару минут пустой болтовни с водителем авто уже несло ее по безлюдным улочкам, точно кровеносным сосудам организма-города, прямиком домой.

Второе пробуждение далось гораздо легче первого, которое теперь, спустя десять часов, мерещилось настоящим ночным кошмаром, но Ольга все равно продолжала неподвижно лежать в постели, хоть ее глаза были давно открыты. Никогда раньше она так не радовалась своей спальне в отчем доме, прохладные тона обоев действовали на ее зрение как холодный компресс, приложенный к месту огромной шишки. Благодаря тому, что почти все содержимое желудка вытошнило еще в мотеле, чувствовала себя Ольга довольно неплохо, о себе давали знать лишь небольшая сухость во рту и незначительная пульсация в затылке.

Она всеми возможными способами пыталась отогнать от себя гнетущее чувство вины и тревоги, покалывающей в животе, словно ее внутренности обдали жидким азотом. Нечто похожее она испытывала, когда впервые безобразно напилась в старших классах, но тогда ее тошнило всю ночь, и она пару раз была близка к тому, чтобы вырубиться прямо в ванной комнате. Это было нечто большее, чем просто первая попойка.

В школе Ольга столкнулась с тем, что большинство сверстников ее избегало. Она так до конца и не поняла, в чем крылась причина такого отчуждения. Ольга старалась быть доброй ко всем, не ябедничала, поддерживала беседу со всеми, кто с ней заговаривал. Когда было время. И вот на последнем году обучения она удостоилась приглашения на вечеринку от одной из самых «крутых» девушек среди ее одногодок. Хоуп предсказуемо была лидером команды болельщиц, не слишком усердно училась, но благодаря спортивным успехам получила стипендию на обучение в каком-то второсортном колледже, славящемся в первую очередь своими гулянками, а не академической успеваемостью студентов. Хоуп пользовалась успехом у парней и меняла их едва ли не каждую неделю — всегда подворачивался птенчик посмазливей или с тачкой модели поновей. Ольга не завидовала ей, совсем нет, но ее образ жизни настолько явно контрастировал с ее собственным, что она не могла не потянуться к этой девушке, и, конечно, принять ее приглашение.

Хоум-пати достигла невероятного размаха. Ольга, опоздавшая всего на полчаса, широко раскрыла глаза и замерла на месте, разглядывая толпу, собравшуюся в гостиной и близлежащих помещениях. Музыка гремела так, что, должно быть, квартала два не могло уснуть без берушей. Смесь алкогольных испарений, запахов газировки и сладких соков для отверток пьянили даже тех, кто не взял в рот ни капли. Немного продвинувшись вглубь, Ольга тут же встретила кучу знакомых лиц. Разумеется, здесь была команда поддержки в полном составе, регбисты тут и там светили своими обтянутыми тонкой синтетикой торсами, и еще девушки и парни из классов помладше, вмиг захмелевшие и уже вовсю предававшиеся веселому разгулу.

Ольга чувствовала себя неуютно в этом месте, но старалась убедить себя в том, что это тоже необходимый опыт, через который она должна пройти. Немного побродив по гостиной, она только успела пригубить немного сухого вина, каким-то чудом затесавшегося среди бутылок дешевой водки и банок с пивом. В кухню доступ был открыт, но там никого не было, и Ольга, особо не раздумывая, пошла туда. На столе в графине стояло еще немного вина, белого и охлажденного. Ольга наполнила им свой успевший опустеть стакан и сделала глоток побольше.

Никто с ней даже не пытался заговорить. Те, кто подал вид, что узнали, даже не кивнули в знак приветствия. Это уязвило, но тогда-то Ольга, конечно же, не стала бы рыдать в три ручья из-за такой несправедливости, хотя в груди все равно неприятно кольнуло. Она присела на высокий стул у подобия кухонной барной стойки, аккуратно расправив гофрированный подол шотландки, добавила себе еще вина. Ольга не привыкла много пить, по правде говоря, вино было единственным, что она успела попробовать к моменту своего семнадцатилетия. Если у них и случались семейные праздничные ужины, то пили они только его, уже потом, после застолья, родители, разбредаясь по своим углам, доводили себя до желаемой кондиции: папа пил пресловутый скотч, а мама утаскивала в спальню бутылочку Мартини Бьянко.

Ольга решила, что если ничего хорошего в плане общения с ровесниками не выйдет, то было бы неплохо хоть раз в жизни испытать опьянение. Вдруг она ощутила, что больше не одна в помещении. Обернувшись, она обнаружила хозяйку дома, та была уже здорово навеселе, но держалась бодро, хотя Ольга знала точно — не прошло и четверти часа, как она слезла с качка, который был ее нынешним бойфрендом.

— Ольга Патаки, — Хоуп произнесла ее имя медленно, будто смакуя каждый звук, — как я рада видеть тебя, думала, не придешь.

Отвернувшись, она полезла в холодильник, как позже выяснилось, за льдом.

— Никуда не уходи, — бросила она через плечо, — страсть, как хочется с тобой поболтать.

Через минуту Хоуп уже разливала в наполненные льдом стаканы что-то вроде Пина колады.

— Почему мы так мало общаемся, милая? — она вручила Ольге стакан. — Ты же девчонка что надо.

Ей оставалось лишь удивленно округлить глаза и отпить из своего стакана. Ольга чуть было не закашлялась — коктейльчик оказался крепче, чем можно было подумать. Они не выпили и половины, а Хоуп потянула ее в патио, дескать, там говорить куда приятней.

Хоуп была очень красивой, так Ольге всегда казалось, в отличие от нее самой, та обладала формами, но, благодаря усиленным тренировкам, выглядела поджарой, особенно среди однолеток она выделялась кожей — чистой и смуглой, в довесок к которой шли темные волосы и глаза. Ольга и подумать не могла, что от девушки одних с ней лет может исходить опасность, потому не удивилась, что рука Хоуп ненавязчиво легла на ее плечо, когда они присели на диванчик. Забила тревогу она лишь тогда, когда лицо той оказалось слишком близко, а губы накрыли ее собственные.

Поцелуй вышел властным, но до нелепости мокрым. Ольга впала в ступор и не могла даже пошевелиться от шока, пока Хоуп тщетно пыталась проникнуть языком в ее рот. Но когда ей это удалось, она стала вытворять такое, что Ольга вмиг залилась краской. Чуть отстранившись, та пьяно рассмеялась.

— Так я и думала, — весело сказала Хоуп и прижала несопротивляющуюся Ольгу ближе. Теперь она уже попыталась протестовать. — Лесба.

— Я не… — растеряно промычала Ольга.

— Да брось! Тебе же понравилось, и я ни разу не видела около тебя парня. Уверена, это неспроста.

И прежде, чем Ольга успела что-то возразить, Хоуп вновь заткнула ее поцелуем, а руки уже тянулись к ней под юбку и дальше туда, где ее еще никто никогда не касался. Несколько секунд Ольга колебалась, готовая сдаться этому напору, но вдруг подумала о том, за кого ее приняла Хоуп — лесбиянку. Вполне возможно, что поэтому ее сторонились, считая гомосексуалкой. И хоть действия девушки будили в ней странные чувства, она абсолютно точно знала, что не хочет быть изгоем.

Ольга оттолкнула Хоуп, которая уже и не ждала сопротивления. Шлепнувшись на подушки, та крикнула что-то ей вслед, но она уже неслась со всех ног обратно в дом. Всяко лучше, чем слыть лесбиянкой. Ольга хотела уйти домой, но по пути через гостиную ее утащила на софу развеселая компания из плохо знакомых ей парней и девушек, полный стакан оказался в руках, и ей уже не хотелось подниматься и идти куда бы то ни было.

Хоуп в ту ночь она больше не видела, но, опасаясь неловкой встречи, упорно и неумело пила до тех пор, пока комната не потеряла четкие очертания, бестолковое мельтешение людей перестало действовать на нервы, и спиртное, в конце концов, не попросилось обратно. После этого началась еще более интересная часть ночки. Борясь с сонливостью, Ольга цеплялась за бортик ванной, боясь, что если она упадет, то просто-напросто захлебнется собственными рвотными массами как какая-нибудь рок-звезда. В дверь несколько раз тарабанили, пейджер писком возвещал о сообщениях, но Ольга ни на что не реагировала.

Дома ее, конечно, ждала хорошая взбучка — впервые она ночевала где-то в другом месте, но каким-то образом Ольге удалось ловко отвертеться. Тогда у нее появился новый страх — ни за что на свете она не хотела подвергнуться унижению и травле из-за ориентации; потому, как только ей казалось, что девушка рядом с ней — будь то однокурсница, соседка, случайная знакомая — вызывает в ней странные чувства, Ольга тут же бросалась в омут нового романа с мужчиной. Ей везло, и даже с таким странным способом решать проблемы в глазах окружающих она оставалась порядочной и хорошей девушкой, успешной, но не зазнающейся. Родители гордились ею, и ни у кого никогда не возникало сомнений относительно ее добродетельности.

Ольга ожидала, что Хоуп будет болтать о ней гадости в школе, но та будто и вовсе ее не замечала, потому вскоре все забылось. Почти. Случившееся прошлой ночью пробудило в ней воспоминания. Она чувствовала себя почти так же гадко, как и тогда.

Принимая горячую ванну, Ольга неспешно приходила в себя. Время близилось к пяти, Хельга уже должна была быть дома. Закончив с водными процедурами и наскоро прибравшись на кухне, она накинула домашнее платье и направилась к лестнице. Поравнявшись с дверью в комнату сестры, Ольга остановилась и, не удержавшись, дернула ручку. Конечно, на сей раз оказалось незаперто. Хельга только повесила щеколду внутри, а не полноценный двухсторонний замок, на что вчера она не обратила внимания.

Спальня выглядела так, будто ее хозяйка собиралась в большой спешке. На полу возле шкафа валялись вещи, некоторые прямо с вешалками. В полумраке было всего не рассмотреть, и Ольга раздвинула шторы, в свете угасающего дня было видно, как по комнате носятся пылинки. На широком подоконнике обнаружилась кружка с отбитой ручкой, наполовину заполненная окурками. Она догадывалась, что Хельга курит, но в первый раз видела этому вещественное доказательство. В другой день Ольгу, может быть, и возмутило бы то, что она увидела, но не сегодня.

На столе возле компьютера она заметила целую стопку тетрадей в твердом переплете, на обложке каждой значилось какое-то римское число. Заглянуть вовнутрь Ольга пока не решалась, но взяла в руки одну из них. Это была общая тетрадь потолще обычной, и даже на ощупь обложка напоминала старую книжную. Это могло быть личным дневником или еще чем-то другим личным, потому Ольга просто оставила ее там, где нашла.

Неспешно двигаясь, она привела комнату в порядок: застелила постель, перед тем сменив белье, отерла подоконник от пепла и приоткрыла фрамугу, чтобы проветрить спальню от затхлости. Вещи, подобранные с пола, рассортировала на две части: достаточно чистые должны были отправиться обратно в шкаф, а прочие — в бельевую корзину. За уборкой Ольга, как это было ей свойственно, взбодрилась и даже размечталась о чашке кофе покрепче, и потому, не доделав до конца свое дело, она отправилась на кухню, чтобы включить кофеварку.

По возвращении ей оставалось только развесить в шкафу вешалки с одеждой, и ее экстра-уборку можно было бы считать завершенной. Вот только сделать это не удалось — дверь в шкаф оказалась запертой. Ольга хлопнула глазами и в недоумении еще сильней выкрутила ручку, но и на сей раз дверца, конечно, не поддалась. Она опустилась на колени и присмотрелась. В середине круглого набалдашника зияла малюсенькая замочная скважина, да и сама ручка выглядела чересчур новенькой и блестящей для старого дерева.

— Что ты делаешь? — спокойный раскатистый голос заставил Ольгу коротко вскрикнуть и отскочить назад.

Хельга торчала в дверном проеме, и Ольга уже не в первый раз задумалась, не приросли ли ее руки к груди в скрещенном виде. Насупив брови, сестра походила на маленькую сову.

— Ох, Хельга, я не слышала, как ты пришла, — Ольга уже готова была рассыпаться в извинениях, принятая ею поза на коленях была весьма кстати.

— Еще раз спрашиваю, что ты здесь забыла, Ольга?! — резко перебила она.

Ольга всегда терялась, когда на нее повышали голос. В детстве она еще и зажмуривала глаза, но сейчас лишь судорожно сжимала мышцы пресса. К счастью, дар речи вернулся к ней быстро.

— Я только хотела повесить вещи на место.

— Кто позволил тебе здесь хозяйничать?

— Я всего лишь немного прибралась, не то что бы здесь бардак, не подумай…

— Не смей приближаться к моей комнате в мое отсутствие, — Хельга стремительно подошла к ней, и Ольга, машинально отклонившись, готова была принять удар. Если понадобится. — Поняла?

— Я ничего не трогала, уверяю тебя.

Хельга смерила ее тяжелым взглядом, вздернула подбородок и направилась к кровати. Плюхнувшись на нее, она схватила с тумбочки первый попавшийся журнал и открыла его на середине.

— И вообще-то… Вообще-то, я хотела поговорить с тобой о том, что произошло вчера.

Хельга и бровью не повела, продолжая демонстративно пялиться в потрепанное глянцевое издание. Ольга вновь испытала знакомое мерзкое ощущение, будто земля уходит из-под ног, будто она оказалась на хлипкой палубе корабля.

— Хельга, — и снова ее голос разбился о глухую стену отчуждения, но заставить себя замолчать она уже не могла. — Извини меня, пожалуйста, мне не стоило лезть в твои дела и… твою комнату.

Язык не слишком хорошо слушался Ольгу, вернее сказать, он работал в полном разладе с ее мыслями. Почему-то ей показалось, что прикосновение должно оказаться убедительней любых слов. Она легонько тронула предплечье сестры, просто чтобы обратить на себя ее внимание. Но реакция Хельги оказалась такой, точно ее коснулись оголенным проводом под напряжением — она одернула руку с таким нескрываемым отвращением, будто ее вот-вот должно было стошнить.

— Не прикасайся ко мне, — прошипела Хельга, сверля ее горящими глазами. — Мне хватило Мириам, я отработала свою смену няньки для пьянчуг. Уходи!

Она произнесла это скороговоркой, ни разу не сбившись, так строго и властно, что Ольга просто не могла не послушаться. Вся в отца — заводится с пол-оборота, — это единственная мысль, крутившаяся в ее голове, пока ноги мелькали в беге по ступенькам.

Кофе успел остыть. К нему примешался мерзкий привкус, то ли дело было в приличной порции того же вчерашнего скотча, то ли в горечи слез, пролитых над кружкой в полном бессилии. Ольга беззвучно плакала, не желая рушить какой-то сверхъестественной тишины их кухни. Ей становилась горше от мысли, что Хельга была права, права во всем: она сделала первый шаг по стопам Мириам, она не менее безответственна, скорее всего, тоже склонна к алкоголизму и слепа ко всему в своих страданиях, независимо от того, насколько они реальны и небеспочвенны. Вероятно, так у мамы все и начиналось — горечь слез и пьянящий привкус спиртного в гробовой тишине, потому что мужу до нее нет дела, собственные амбиции давно похоронены, а рутина заела так, что хочется выть.

У Ольги пока не было ничего из этого, но она чувствовала себя такой несчастной, что желала умереть, не сходя с этого места. Ольга громко шмыгнула носом, что полностью противоречило ее манерам, и поднялась. Если так хочется умереть, не сходя с места, то нужно двигаться вперед, куда угодно — к такому нехитрому выводу она пришла, и это казалось ей верным решением. Потому Ольга поступила так снова. Снова привела себя в порядок, приоделась и, поймав такси, направилась в «У Пьера», надеясь на то, что судьба будет к ней благосклонна, и белобрысый мальчишка сегодня на смене, и что после ее бегства он не отвергнет Ольгу.

О, нет, он не может оказаться таким жестоким, точно не может.

— Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в «У Пьера», сегодня я ваш официант.

Ольга подняла глаза. До чего же он был хорош в этой своей наутюженной рубашечке, с чуть взлохмаченными вихрами светлых волос и карандашом за ухом. Она ощутила, что невольно губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке, а глаза вот-вот готовы вновь оказаться на мокром месте. Так странно, что сей омут так быстро затянул ее, но горести остались на берегу, так что неважно… Неважно.

К концу вечера они вновь оказались целующимися под барахлящими ночными огнями ресторана. Небо протестующе гремело, сверкая молниями, будто предостерегая. Но после короткой фразы, брошенной, будто невзначай, между самозабвенными поцелуями, Ольге стало все равно.

— Больше не оставляй меня, — разлилось тягучим медом внутри, и на короткий миг она готова была забыть о печалях. Арнольд улыбнулся:

— Мне кажется, это начало прекрасной дружбы*.

Примечание к части

* — на сей раз "Касабланку" цитирует Арнольд, слова принадлежат тому же персонажу — Рику Блейну.


	6. VI comfortably dumb

Ольга рассматривала свой свежий маникюр, он красиво блестел на свету. Левая рука покоилась на трубке радиотелефона, а та, которой полминуты назад она любовалась, теперь сжимала тонкую ментоловую сигаретку. Курила Ольга с неохотой, это занятие вообще не особенно ей нравилось — горло царапало из-за крепости табака. Потому, разок затянувшись, она просто стала следить, как серо-голубые завитки дыма растворяются в солнечном свете, падающем из окна кухни. Ольга знала, что ей позвонят, но слегка вздрогнула от резкого звука рингтона.

— Ну привет, Олли, — знакомый мужской голос, чуть хрипловатый после, видимо, недавнего пробуждения.

— Здравствуй, Джейк, как поживаешь?

Она очень скоро перестала слушать, сосредоточившись на том, что ей самой хотелось услышать. Ольга явственно представляла грохот океана за окном квартиры-студии ее бывшего мужа, в Джексонвилле уже наверняка тепло, вот-вот откроется пляжный сезон. Будь все в порядке, она вполне могла бы уже валяться на пляже под бархатными лучами ласкового солнца, потягивая какую-нибудь Пина коладу, но Ольге приходится торчать в Хиллвуде в доме, некогда уютном, а теперь окутанном мраком недавних бедствий и вынужденного молчания.

Сказать по правде, она уже и сама стала избегать сестру. Пока Хельга еще была в школе, Ольга чувствовала себя более-менее спокойно, но после трех, когда обычно кончались занятия, места себе не находила.

Конечно, она нисколько не удивилась, когда Арнольд в выдавшийся для него выходным день пригласил ее прогуляться. Ольга дала согласие, разумеется, с условием, что они уедут как можно дальше от их округа. Благо, в городе-миллионике Хиллвуде было, где затеряться.

— Хей, недавно открыл выписки по кредитке, ты, часом, не нашла себе кого-нибудь? — В голосе Джейка звенело кокетство без капли ревности. Они вдвоем оказались как раз тем редким исключением, для которого сентенция «остаться друзьями» — не пустой звук.

— Ну-у-у… — нарочно медленно протянула Ольга. — Можно и так сказать.

Они были женаты четыре года. Ольга не знала наверняка, можно ли было назвать их брак счастливым, но, вступая в него, она чувствовала что-то такое, чего раньше не переживала, что-то хорошее. Определенно, это было любовью. Ольга привыкла к тому, что любовь удушающая, тяжелая, ее следует заслуживать и поддерживать, как очаг. А с Джейком все вышло само собой, безо всяких усилий. Просто они встретились и пришли к взаимному выводу, что им хорошо вместе.

Им было всего лишь по двадцать два, но Ольге, конечно, казалось, что они вполне способны принимать взвешенные решения. Джейк был молодым талантливым художником, еще не испорченный славой, он только делал первые шаги к успеху.

Когда они окончили колледж, Джейк сразу же позвал ее замуж, и она не раздумывала долго. Отец, конечно, был категорически против, но, впервые в жизни, Ольга и не думала прислушиваться ни к его мнению, ни к слабым возражениям матери. Неудачное замужество, в которое это все могло вылиться, казалось ей не страшней возвращения в родные пенаты.

Боб дулся не слишком долго, все же настало время платить по счетам за всю ту радость, что она приносила, и тщеславие, которое удовлетворяла. Родители приехали на свадьбу во Флориду, куда они с Джейком рванули прямиком с Аляски, и все прошло лучше, чем Ольга могла себе представить.

Она поймала себя на том, что не помнит, как это принято, «сияющих» глаз своего будущего мужа, не помнит лиц гостей и даже цвета крема свадебного торта или из каких цветов был сложен ее букет, но хорошо помнит скучающее выражение лица Хельги и ее скрещенные на груди руки.

Несмотря на мрачные отцовские прогнозы, все оказалось лучше, чем Ольга надеялась. По словам Джейка, она приносила ему вдохновение и удачу — вскоре состоялась его первая выставка картин, а через пару лет у него уже была собственная галерея.

— Мне придется задержаться, — сказала Ольга, затушив окурок. — Попроси Джен, чтобы она захаживала поливать цветы, когда управится у тебя.

— Как там Хельга?

— Похоже, что хорошо, — она немного помолчала. — Да, я уверена, у нее все нормально.

Не говорить же, что в течение недели сестра играет с ней в молчанку и даже не смотрит в ее сторону. Между ними повисла неловкая пауза, и Ольга отчетливо расслышала, как Джейк вздохнул.

— А у тебя все в порядке, Олли? — таким полным серьезности тоном он говорил нечасто.

— В полном, Джейк.

И снова, что она могла сказать? Что она в первые же дни умудрилась рассориться с сестрой в пух и прах, что едва ли не каждый день пьет, что связалась с несовершеннолетним парнем, да еще и не пытается с ним порвать, потому, как ей кажется, что этот ужасный поступок предотвращает нечто, еще более ужасное?

Конечно, ни в чем из этого Ольга не может признаться. Она нажала на отбой и откинулась на спинку стула, совершенно не зная, чем себя занять. Теперь она даже с нетерпением ждала вечера, в восьмом часу они с Арнольдом должны были встретиться у развалин Круглого театра, чтобы пойти в кино. Разумеется, в такой кинотеатр, где вероятность встретить знакомых равна нулю. Ольга поймала себя на том, что невольно улыбается.

Последним, кто водил ее в кино, был как раз Джейк, при том, еще когда они только обручились и готовились к переезду во Флориду. Их аляскинская квартирка была той еще дырой, потому почти каждый вечер они куда-то выбирались, а когда Ольге еще и надоело выделывать фокусы с тем небольшим набором продуктов, что у них был — то и ужинать вне дома. Чаще всего они, конечно, ходили в третьесортные забегаловки, или вообще ограничивались горячим шоколадом — самым вкусным на свете — но этого было достаточно.

Джейк вообще делал ее такой, какой она не была никогда и ни с кем. Страстная кулинарка, она с удовольствием уплетала бургеры, тако и китайскую лапшу. Приученная с детства к аккуратности, переставала замечать беспорядок вокруг себя, забывала о манерах леди, громко смеялась, позировала обнаженной. Ольга даже утратила прежний пиетет перед родителями, Джейк научил ее угождать в первую очередь себе, а не другим.

Впрочем, этого принципа придерживался и он сам. Гедонист по своей природе, Джейк быстро и легко вжился в роль прожигателя жизни, как только появились деньги и слава в определенных кругах. В итоге их брак, на радость отца, действительно рухнул через три года и восемь месяцев.

Ольга не слишком-то горевала, но необходимость уехать из города она все же ощутила. Мириам встретила ее на пороге крепкими объятиями, дыша в шею водочным теплом и проклиная, на чем свет стоит, всех мужиков. Она пообещала девичник с вином и мороженым, но Ольге совсем не хотелось пить. Она прибегала к алкоголю когда, как ей казалось, попадала в безвыходную ситуацию, но тогда она как раз таки выход нашла.

Отец отсутствовал дома почти месяц, застряв в одной из командировок, так что маму совершенно ничего не сдерживало в ее возлияниях. Она начинала пить еще до полудня и заканчивала поздним вечером, успевая за это время несколько раз вздремнуть. Большую часть их «девичников» Ольга выслушивала Мириам, а не наоборот. Она сонно и монотонно ругала свое замужество, совершенно не стесняясь подробностей, и, пригубив вина, Ольга теряла последние сомнения относительно правильности решения о разводе. Все же лучше быть свободной, чем погрязнуть в таком отчаянии.

В один из вечеров Мириам вдруг вызвалась вымыть посуду и убрать в столовой. Обычно это брала на себя Ольга, но она решила, что ничего ужасного произойти не может. Всего ведь один раз. Однако звук разбитого стекла и громкий вскрик, раздавшийся через несколько минут, разубедили ее в этом. Когда Ольга подоспела на кухню, мама уже сидела на полу, крепко сжимая правой рукой запястье левой. Сквозь пальцы сочилась кровь, капая на платье и пол. Рядом валялись осколки двух разбитых фужеров, края одного из них были окрашены красным.

Ольга тут же бросилась ей на помощь, зажала рану полотенцем, но Мириам, близкая к тому, чтобы впасть в пьяную отключку, не могла держать его достаточно крепко, и кровь, стекая к локтю, забрызгивала кафель тяжелыми каплями. Она сама была так увлечена поиском аптечки, что и не заметила, как в кухне появилась Хельга. Ольга до сих пор хорошо помнит ее широко открытые в испуге глаза, невероятную бледность, но она не могла отвлечься от оказания помощи матери.

Накладывая тугую повязку и уговаривая Мириам поехать в больницу, она опять же не заметила, как сестра исчезла из кухни. Конечно, уговоры не дали результата, и Ольга, наложив еще несколько слоев бинтов, отвела опьяненную алкоголем и испугом маму в ее спальню, где та почти сразу же уснула.

Проходя мимо комнаты сестры, она приметила приоткрытую дверь и услышала тихие всхлипы, доносящие оттуда. Это встревожило Ольгу чуть ли не больше, чем недавнее происшествие, ведь у Хельги не было привычки не запирать дверь или плакать. Фактически, последние Хельгины слезы, которые Ольга застала, были лет эдак двенадцать назад.

Тихонько толкнув дверь, она вошла. Сестра лежала на кровати на боку, поджав колени к груди. Ее здорово трясло, Ольга ощутила это, легонько коснувшись ее плеча. Хельга взглянула на нее. В ее глазах, кроме слез, стояло все то же выражение ужаса. Глаза олененка в свете автомобильных фар.

— Мириам… — пробормотала она, — кровь…

— С ней все в порядке, в порядке, — невольно Ольга перешла на интимный шепот. Она отлично знала это состояние — паническая атака во всей красе. И еще она знала, чего ей самой хотелось, когда происходило такое, но чего она никогда не получала — чтобы кто-то был рядом.

Ольга прилегла на край кровати и осторожно обняла Хельгу со спины. Сердцебиение сестры было таким мощным и быстрым, что она ощутила его своей собственной грудью.

— Успокойся, тише-тише, — повторяла Ольга, проводя кончиками большого и среднего пальцев по волосам за ухом. Волосы пахли ванильным шампунем и слегка отдавали табачным дымом.

Трясущейся рукой Хельга прикрыла рот, перед тем буркнув «Уходи!».

— Вот еще, — продолжила Ольга тем же шепотом. Обычно она ни с кем не спорила, но жалость в ней пересилила осторожность. — Ты — моя маленькая сестренка, и я буду рядом, если тебе плохо.

Хельга только сердито выдохнула и передернула плечами. Ольга, выждав пару минут, осторожно протиснула руку между рукой и талией сестры. Она ощутила, как, дрожа, ее кисть дернулась, но позже расслабилась.

— Я так больше не могу, — Хельга произнесла это так тихо, что, вероятно, не надеялась быть услышанной. Но Ольга расслышала каждое слово. Это было последней каплей, она знала, но что могла сделать? Уговорить Мириам бросить пить или попытаться уверить Боба, что не стоит так много работать, и даже то, что младшая дочь не блещет таким успехами, как она сама, не означает, что можно делать вид, будто ее не существует, не помнить ее имя. Остаться самой или забрать с собой Хельгу? Одна идея была глупее другой.

В тот момент Ольга не могла дать ей ничего кроме объятий, сочувствия и успокаивающих слов. Но это сработало. Дыхание и сердечный ритм сестры постепенно выровнялись, слышались только тихие всхлипы, но они раздавались все реже, и вскоре, истощенная стрессом, она уснула.

Ольга поцеловала ее сухими губами в ванильно-табачную макушку и, укутав одеялом, вышла. Нехотя. Это показалось немного странным. Ольга, конечно, любила свою сестру, но, откровенно говоря, никогда не стремилась к ее обществу, хоть своими словами она и пыталась показать обратное. Они были слишком разными, даром, что сестры. В ту ночь Ольге захотелось задержаться, беречь ее сон, если угодно.

Но она не вернулась. Спустилась вниз и принялась подбирать осколки да оттирать кровь с пола.

Через полтора года, когда не стало папы, она поступила почти так же, решив, что не в силах ничего изменить, побыла у матери и сестры меньше недели и вернулась домой, как ни в чем не бывало. Воротилась обратно в свою светлую квартиру во Флориде со свежепоклеенными обоями и блестящей кафельной плиткой в кухне, где много чистого воздуха и свободы. Она сделала вид, что так и нужно.

Если Хельга ее никогда не простит, то Ольга, несмотря на боль, отнесется к этому с пониманием. Едва ли она сама сможет простить себя. Вина, будто тяжелый камень, висит на шее, и, если понадобится, она вместе с ним шагнет в предназначенный для нее омут.

Часы показывали почти четыре, когда хлопнула входная дверь. Ольга привычно дернулась, но, не оборачиваясь, продолжила шинковать зелень. Работающая вытяжка заглушала все последующие звуки, кроме самых громких, потому она почти подскочила в испуге, когда сестра возникла рядом с ней. Еще больше самого ее появления Ольгу удивило, что лицо той не выражало ни злости, ни обиды, ни даже привычной сердитой отрешенности, которая словно прилипла к ее лицу.

— Что готовишь, принцесса? — спросила Хельга, разглядывая мелко порубленную петрушку и рукколу.

— Да так… — растерянно протянула Ольга, — решила устроить вечер итальянской кухни. Ты же не против?

Она нервным жестом потерла плечо, и к нему прилипли кусочки зелени. Хельга обошла ее и оторвала от большого рулона бумажное полотенце, а затем самостоятельно отерла ее руку.

— С чего бы мне быть против? — уточнила она, отрывая глаза от пола. — Это лучше, чем панированные крылышки или ничего.

Ольга кивнула, сестра отступила на шаг и посмотрела ей прямо в лицо. Ее мимика показалось ей такой странной, что Ольга уже морально подготовилась к новому витку скандала, но неожиданно для себя самой выпалила:

— Может, хватит ссориться?

Договорив, она непроизвольно закусила губу и распахнула глаза пошире. Хельга удивленно вскинула брови, но уголки ее рта дрогнули.

— Читаешь мои мысли, красотка. Мне тоже осточертело играть в молчанку.

—Ох, как славно! — Ольга уже было бросилась ее обнимать, но Хельга увернулась.

— Тише, ковбой, давай без сантиментов, — она подняла руки вверх, точно оберегая себя от вторжения в личное пространство. — Значит, мир?

— Мир, — кивнула Ольга. Как она ни пыталась сдержаться, ее распирало от эмоций, от чего щеки буквально свело судорогой. — Может, тебе приготовить что-нибудь особенное?

Хельга ее уже не слышала, она в темпе направилась к лестнице, но потом, на третьей ступени, перегнулась через перила и окликнула сестру.

— Знаешь, я тут подумала… Может, вечеринка не такая уж и плохая идея. Так что я буду не против, если ты ее устроишь.

— Замечательно! — Ольга не удержалась и хлопнула в ладоши. — Но у нас всего неделя, столько дел впереди.

— Чересчур не увлекайся, минимум гостей, побольше жратвы, ну, ты знаешь, как я люблю.

На свое «свидание» Ольга летела, точно на крыльях. Впервые за целый месяц она ощущала покой. Конечно, до преодоления всех и даже большинства проблем было еще далеко, но примирение с Хельгой было важным шагом, и после него Ольге стало казаться, что ей все по плечу. Ольга даже пренебрегла такси и отправилась к месту встречи пешком, правда, через четыре квартала идея показалась ей уже не такой хорошей, и впервые за несколько лет она села на автобус, не до конца уверенная, что выбрала нужный маршрут. За окном мелькали знакомые здания, и Ольга вернулась к своему умиротворению.

— У тебя такой счастливый вид, — заключил Арнольд вместо приветствия.

Приняв холодную руку Ольги, он поднес ее к губам и оставил на пальчиках невесомый поцелуй. Она улыбнулась такой галантности, не совсем уместной, но чертовски очаровательной.

— Произошло что-то хорошее?

— Так и есть, из ряда вон выходящее, но хорошее, — она уцепилась за его плечо — аллейка возле Круглого театра была разбита почти вдребезги.

Эта часть Хиллвуда, постепенно отмирая, представляла из себя экспозицию раскрошенных тротуаров, разбитых фонарей, заколоченных окон и зловонных переулков. Но Ольга этого совсем не замечала, тиски тревоги, сжимавшие ее сердце, ослабили хватку, и теперь дышалось легко. Небо над ними было ясное, черное поле с ярким серпом полумесяца. Ольга сочла это за добрый знак.


	7. VII my beloved and my despair

За завтраком Ольга только и делала, что без умолку болтала о предстоящем торжестве. Называть намечающееся празднество вечеринкой она специально не спешила, ибо знала, что сестра нехорошо реагирует на это слово. Однако в остальном та не проявляла недовольства, лишь изредка по привычке закатывая глаза.

То, что Ольга спустилась к завтраку, уже само по себе должно было немало удивить Хельгу, считавшую, что она давно рассталась со своей школьно-университетской привычкой рано подниматься. Конечно, она не могла знать, что, прокравшись к себе в спальню перед рассветом, Ольга обычно почти не спала до самого ее ухода в школу. Она прислушивалась к тяжелым шагам и звону посуды, которая всегда оставалась грязной в раковине.

Уходила Хельга всегда довольно рано, чуть ли не за час до начала занятий. На что она убивала время, Ольга не знала, оставалось лишь строить догадки, отмывая от сковородки остатки подгорелой яичницы. Должно быть, утра она проводила в компании тех троих ребят, что недавно наведались к ним домой, а, может быть, только с Сидом Гифальди. Они не обсуждали это с сестрой, но не нужно быть компьютерным гением, чтобы при таком широком распространении социальных сетей выведать о человеке основную информацию.

Говоря откровенно, Сид был ей не по душе. Ольга даже в красках представила лицо Боба, если бы Хельга привела такого потенциального бойфренда домой ради знакомства. Но сестре, разумеется, она ни о чем не говорила. Она же не самоубийца!

Уже несколько дней они с Хельгой вполне мирно общались, избегая болезненных тем, касающихся Мириам, пьянства, Хельгиного свободного времени, которое она проводила вне дома, и, конечно, никто из них не затрагивал тему отношений. Сестра лишь лукаво улыбнулась, запирая дверь за Ольгой, которая убегала на встречу с Арнольдом. В тот вечер она сама к громадному облегчению Ольги осталась дома на марафон какого-то старого мультфильма. А вчера они остались дома вдвоем и провели вечер каждая в своей спальне, но ее не покидало чувство разрастающейся теплоты между ними с Хельгой, что она так боялась испортить.

— Если потеплеет, можно будет отпраздновать на заднем дворе.

— Ты давно там была, красотка? Сейчас он больше напоминает реконструкцию «Последнего дня Помпеи», — заметила Хельга, ковыряя вилкой поджаристый кусочек бекона.

— Ничего, — возразила Ольга, — можно нанять рабочих, чтобы они там все расчистили, за день они должны управиться.

Хельга только вздохнула, но вовсе не сердито.

— И тогда мы сможем натянуть тент, развесить маленькие бумажные фонарики или гирлянды, и…

— Никогда не думала о карьере event-менеджера? — перебила ее сестра. — Столько запала ради такого ерундового события.

Ольга постаралась сделать такое выражение лица, которое красноречиво говорило бы о том, как Хельга ошибается.

— Мне жаль, что раньше ты… — она запнулась. — Что раньше твои именины проходили не так… не так, как положено.

К ее удивлению, сестра восприняла это даже без своего обычного скептицизма. Она кивнула едва заметно и отправила в рот последний кусочек завтрака. Ольга промокнула губы салфеткой, хотя, увлеченная беседой, совершенно забыла о своих мюсли и тостах.

Когда Хельга вышла из дома, Ольга украдкой проследила, не присоединится ли к ней кто, к счастью, их улица была прямой и длинной, и это было нетрудно. Она шла неспешно, напялив на голову громадные белые наушники, пока не дошла до автобусной остановки, где почти сразу села в автобус. Одна. Это принесло Ольге облегчение. Странно.

Расправившись с мелкими домашними делами, Ольга наведалась в банк и «Империум», где, на удивление, ее ждали хорошие новости. Прибыль выросла на несколько процентов, и дальнейшие прогнозы были самыми благоприятными. Задумывалось запустить новую рекламу, а может, и вовсе затеять ребрединг, чтобы идти в ногу со временем. Затем Ольга сделала кое-какие покупки в супермаркете, и ей пришлось взять такси. Погода располагала к прогулкам, но пришлось бы слишком много тащить в руках.

Переступив порог, Ольга вдруг с ужасом вспомнила про Мириам. Она давно не навещала мать в клинике. Ей стало стыдно за это, но из-за приближения Хельгиного Дня Рождения на голову свалилось столько дополнительных хлопот. Да и угрызении совести сейчас были совсем не кстати, ей еще было необходимо время, чтобы испечь пирог на пробу, раз уж Ольга решила подойти к подготовке праздника со всей основательностью. Возможно, она выкроит пару часов завтра, даже сядет за руль отцовской машины и съездит в больницу, даже выведет Мириам на прогулку, прихватив с собой тот самый приготовленный пирог.

Ольга попыталась вытеснить мысли об этой проблеме другими размышлениями. Важней всего, что она так и не выбрала для Хельги подарок, а ведь это должно было быть что-то особенное. Дело осложнялось тем, что Ольга не могла припомнить ни одного раза, когда угодила бы ей с презентами. Подарки, что она делала для сестры в детстве, и которые с радостью приняла бы любая девочка ее возраста, оказывались для нее неприемлемыми.

Мягкие игрушки находились на чердаке со вспоротыми животами, платья с кружевами и кашемировые джемперы висели в шкафу до тех пор, пока не становились малы, и Ольга собственноручно не сдавала их в Армию Спасения или сиротский приют, косметика, дорогая и тщательно подобранная, даже не вынималась из коробочек. Сейчас-то Ольга понимала, что вместо плюшевых мишек Хельге больше подошли бы пазлы или настольные игры, вместо тряпок — спортивное снаряжение, помад и туши — книги, но вот что преподнести ей сейчас, она понятия не имела, хотя ломала над этим голову почти неделю. Ольге хотелось, чтобы это было что-то действительно нетривиальное.

Раскладывая продукты по полкам, она не переставала гадать, пока ее не осенило. Ольга может подняться в комнату Хельги и там подробнее узнать о ее вкусах, интересах и нуждах. Руки так зачесались, что она бросила свое занятие и взлетела вверх по лестнице на второй этаж. На сей раз Ольга не сомневалась, что дверь не заперта, да и в самой спальне сестры не царило обычного хаоса.

Комната напоминала обычную девчачью спальню, не хватало лишь цветочков в горшках и Тряпичной Энни. Ольга боялась, что ее вновь застанут врасплох, потому желала управиться как можно быстрее. Она остановилась у книжных полок, осмотревшись по сторонам. По правде сказать, полки были не только книжными, на одной из них в ряд стояли музыкальные диски. Ольга аккуратно вытащила несколько из них, чтобы рассмотреть.

Да уж, музыкальный вкус у ее сестренки точно не вписывался в критерии «обыкновенного». В левой руке она сжимала последний альбом популярного в девяностых рэпера и сборник классики, а в правой — британских «Oasis», «Megadeth» и собрание лучших композиций Кертиса Фуллера. Странный выбор для подростка. Ольга знала лишь одного человека Хельгиного возраста, который любил джаз. Это был Арнольд.

Она тряхнула головой, чтобы избавиться от такого направления мыслей, это было совсем ни к чему сейчас.

Упаковка диска с джазом выпала из рук и, звякнув об пол, раскрылась. Ольга склонилась над ним, отложив прочие диски в сторону. На истрепанной обложке внутри красовалась надпись «Собственность Арнольда Шотмэна». Она чуть вздрогнула. Ольга и не знала, что они дружат, по крайней мере, так, чтобы обмениваться музыкой. Или же она отстала от времени, и это больше не является признаком душевной близости, как раньше?

Аккуратно расставив диски, Ольга поднялась и отряхнула подол юбки. Аудиосистема на самой верхней полке выглядела довольно старой, поэтому покупка новой показалось ей неплохой идеей и была взята на заметку. Следующим объектом «обыска» стал письменный стол. Ольга скользнула взглядом по сложенным в стопку увесистым фолиантам-дневникам. Так ей казалось.

Ничего ведь дурного не будет, если она просто заглянет, и, если ее догадка окажется верна, не станет читать и отступит? Выдохнув, Ольга взяла из стопки самый верхний с римской цифрой «VI». Некогда чистый белый форзац был размалеван разномастными рисунками: сердечками, скрещенными костьми и черепами, кривоватыми цветочками и разнообразными геометрическими фигурками и телами. Но это было не самым интересным, перелистнув первые несколько страниц, Ольга обнаружила не дневниковые записи, а… стихи. Она принялась листать дальше, перед глазами мелькала тьма-тьмущая стихотворений.

Некоторые были совсем короткими, в одну-две строфы, другие были тщательно вписаны в форму итальянского сонета, а иные растягивались на несколько страниц и напоминали небольшие поэмы. Ольга, зачарованно приоткрыв рот, прочла несколько из них до конца. Написано было довольно профессионально, прослеживался нажим опытной руки, хотя кое-где и мелькали признаки юношеской неопытности.

Небрежный почерк выдавал, что книжечка была всего лишь черновиком. Ольга вспомнила, как сестра перепечатывала что-то из блокнота в компьютер, наверное, она выставляла свои творения в интернет.

Ольга положила книжечку обратно туда, где взяла, надеясь, что Хельга не заметит вторжения на ее территорию. В голове уже вертелось несколько вариантов для будущего подарка, и она, подхватив кружку с подсохшими разводами кофе на дне, уже было направилась вниз, но приоткрытая дверь в стенной шкаф заставила ее остановиться.

Ольга невольно поморщилась, припомнив, что эта дверь не так давно стала причиной ссоры, из-за которой они так долго не разговаривали. Благоразумие кричало, что приближаться к нему и вовсе не стоит, но, с другой стороны, если там Хельга хранит что-то действительно ценное, то тогда у Ольги будет больше шансов ей угодить. Она просто одним глазком глянет, и все.

Отставив кружку, Ольга с опаской открыла дверь, точно вот-вот должна была завыть сирена или кто-то должен был выскочить из засады и схватить ее. Однако за дверью просто были развешенная на вешалках одежда, а на полу громоздились коробки с обувью.

Ольга взяла в руки одну из них, и она оказалась тяжелее, чем можно было ожидать, а ее содержимое перекатывалось внутри. Ольгу снедало любопытство, хоть она и не имела привычки лезть не в свои дела, и в то же время ее захлестнула тревога. Она ощутила, что ладони, в которых она держала коробку, вмиг покрылись потом. На кону стояли их отношения с сестрой. Если она заметит вторжение…

Ольга сорвала крышку, чтобы избавиться от этой мучительной двойственности чувств. Она резко выдохнула. Книги. Коробка оказалась заполнена маленькими книжечками, примерно вполовину меньшими, чем те, что были сложены на столе. Можно было бы остановиться сейчас, но внутренний голос твердил, что Ольга и так уже зашла слишком далеко, замаралась, влезла в личные вещи, чужие дела.

Она обнаружила себя читающей. Это снова были стихи, но не такие, какие Хельга писала сейчас. Маленькие книжечки содержали любовную лирику. Или, уместнее было бы сказать, «прятали»? Ольга провела пальцем по съехавшей вбок фиолетовой строчке. Сколько же сестренке было лет, когда она это записала? Восемь-девять? Совершенно случайно она вспомнила о привычке Хельги писать именно фиолетовыми чернилами, и, кажется, эта привычка водилась за ней именно в младших классах.

Итак, оказалось, что сестра пишет стихи едва ли не целое десятилетие и при этом не обмолвилась об этом ни словом родне. Ни ей, ни маме, ни папе… Ольге отчего-то стало ее невероятно жаль. Она явственно смогла представить, как Хельга украдкой черкает ручкой по бумаге в автобусе, или прислонив корешок к дереву в парке, или на скучных уроках, заложив миниатюрный ежедневник меж обложек тетрадей. А все наверняка потому, что она так же тайком находила вдохновение.

Это был мальчик. В стихах он представал идеально красивым, воплощением доброты, спокойствия и мудрости. Хельга воспевала его пшеничные волосы, глубокие глаза, их мечтательный взгляд. Она звала его «своим возлюбленным», «своим отчаянием». Ольга изумленно хлопала глазами, она и сама не знала, что удивило ее больше — то, что центром Вселенной для маленькой девочки мог стать маленький мальчик, или что эта самая Вселенная была ее сестренкой, ее маленькой хмурой Хельгой со сжатыми кулачками и темными, точно покрытыми сурьмой, вечно сведенными вместе бровями.

Ольга перелистала прочие книжки, всего их оказалось шестнадцать. В каждой новой рука, делавшая записи, становилась все уверенней, любовный запал то возрастал, то спадал, но Хельга росла в своем мастерстве. Зачарованная прекрасными образами, Ольга совершенно позабыла о времени, она уселась по-турецки, задрав юбку-карандаш, и полностью погрузилась в чтение.

Перед ней открылся целый мир, дивный, доселе неизвестный мир, годами прятавшийся под неприметной оболочкой, за стенами отчуждения. Несомненно, это была тайная любовь, но Ольгу не покидало ощущение, что этот мальчик, ее герой, кого-то ей смутно напоминает, будто она знала его много лет, а, может, пересекалась с ним и сейчас.

Имя. Ей ни разу не попалось его имя, много прелестных, причудливых, порою, даже забавных эпитетов, нежных прозвищ, но не имя. Это так и могло бы остаться загадкой, если бы, спешно, но аккуратно сложив ежедневники обратно в коробку, Ольга не задержала взгляд на самом первом клубнично-розового цвета, не соблазнилась заглянуть и проверить наличие дат и пометок на форзаце. Там обнаружилось стихотворение — шестистрочный акростих.

Ольга ощутила, что ее руки задрожали, она похлопала глазами, чтобы убедиться, что ей не привиделось, но глубоко вдавленные ручкой в картон буквы никуда не исчезли…

A—R—N—O—L—D

Книжечка выскользнула из ее пальцев, но Ольга этого даже не заметила, она была оглушена.

Не может быть. Просто… Не может.

По привычке она, скорее всего, должна была бы залиться слезами, что-нибудь разбить, но на деле не могла пошевелить ни одним мускулом на лице или сдвинуться с места. До тех самых пор, пока в дверь громко не постучали, очевидно, не впервые.

Кое-как снова поднявшись на ноги, Ольга забросила последнюю книжку в коробку, задвинула ее в шкаф, и, быстро оглядевшись на наличие следов своего присутствия, сбежала вниз.

Мельком она взглянула на висящие в холле часы. Четверть четвертого. Сколько же времени она истратила?

Дверь Ольга открыла едва ли не запыхавшаяся, но дыхание мгновенно сбилось, как только она увидела того, кто стоял на пороге.

— Привет, — Арнольд привычно тепло улыбнулся и чуть кивнул в знак приветствия.

Ольгино сердце рухнуло вниз, ей казалось, что она прямо сейчас провалится сквозь землю.

— Что ты здесь де…

— Эй, репоголовый! — Арнольд обернулся, и Ольга заметила припаркованный у тротуара темно-зеленый автомобиль какой-то древней модели, а рядом с ним Хельгу с несколькими увесистыми папками в руках.

— Где твои манеры? — она демонстративно потрясла в руках свою ношу, и тот, обронив одну из своих извиняющихся улыбок, поспешил к ней на помощь.

— Школьный проект, не подумай ничего такого, — сказал Арнольд. Хельга уже поднялась в свою спальню, а он замешкался в холле, якобы снимая обувь.

Ольга тупо кивнула, но в голове у нее было пусто. Лицо Арнольда приняло тревожное выражение.

— Что-то не так? Ты какая-то бледная.

— Арнольдо! Долго тебя ждать? — рявкнула Хельга сверху.

— Сейчас! — тем же тоном ответил он. — Мне нужно идти, — обратился он к Ольге и чуть склонился вперед, чтобы украдкой ее поцеловать.

— Мы-должны-порвать, — произнесла она на выдохе одним словом до того, как губы достигли своей цели.

Удивление в его глазах едва ли не причинило ей физическую боль. Он был слишком поражен этим резким заявлением, чтобы вслед за этим пришла обида.

— Что ты такое говоришь? — глухим голосом спросил Арнольд, прижимая папки к груди, свободной рукой он схватился за ее запястье. Ольга хотела вырваться, но вместо этого сделала шаг назад, и между ними возникло пресловутое «расстояние вытянутой руки».

— Сейчас не время, — слова разбивались о его непонимание, и она сама ощущала, как губы начинают подрагивать, а в уголках глаз собирается влага.

Немая сцена раскололась, когда на лестнице раздались тяжелые шаги. Из последних сил Ольга отняла руку и отступила еще на шаг.

— Никак не насытишься обществом моей драгоценной сестры? — беззлобно спросила Хельга, складывая руки на груди.

— О, — хрипло отозвалась Ольга, — прости, это я задержала его своими глупыми расспросами об учебе, ну ты знаешь… Ты голодна?

Хельга кивнула.

— Лошадь бы съела, а ты, репоголовый?

Не дождавшись ответа Арнольда, Ольга быстро заговорила:

— Тогда я приготовлю вам сэндвичи и чай, принесу наверх, чтобы вам не пришлось отвлекаться.

— Много сэндвичей, — вставила сестра.

— Как скажешь.

— Пойдем-ка, — она почти что пинками загнала ошеломленного Арнольда по ступенькам. — Странные вы какие-то оба сегодня.

Ольга развернулась и побрела в кухню. Она трижды открывала и закрывала холодильник, пока сообразила, зачем туда полезла.

Аккуратно размазывая масло по ломтям хлеба и накрывая их кусочками сыра и листьями салата, Ольга ощутила, словно вот-вот свалится без чувств. Поднос трясло в руках так, что посуда нервно позвякивала. Она вошла в комнату сестры и обнаружила ребят, сидящими прямо на ковре над какими-то учебниками.

Глядя на озабоченное выражение лица Арнольда Шотмэна, ее тайного любовника и тайную же пассию ее сестры, и на редкость безмятежное выражение лица Хельги, она вдруг ясно, до боли четко осознала, что снова все испортила.


	8. VIII mrsdalloway and the wall of isola

Клиника «Оак-Хилл» больше напоминала санаторий, она утопала в зелени, неподалеку от основного здания располагался живописный прудик, а персонал выглядел неизменно улыбчиво-безмятежным, как стюардессы с винтажных постеров. Ольга прошагала по гулкому холлу, вздрагивая от шума, который производила при ходьбе. По словам пухленькой миловидной медсестры, миссис Патаки уже ожидала ее в саду. Так и оказалось. Мириам сидела на залитой солнцем скамейке, расфокусированно глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Привет, мамочка, — Ольга присела на край скамьи и огляделась. Никого поблизости.

Мириам медленно моргнула, так медленно, что Ольге показалась на секунду, что та уже не собирается поднимать веки вновь, но мутноватые серые глаза встретились с ее собственными.

— А, это ты, милая? Какая я рассеянная…

— Ты чудесно выглядишь, мам.

Еще никогда Ольге не приходилось так нагло лгать, хоть это и было ложью во благо. В целом, Мириам, действительно, выглядела опрятно, в чистом махровом халате поверх домашнего костюма, с коротко подстриженными ногтями и расчесанными волосами. Но при ближайшем рассмотрении можно было заметить, как потускнела ее кожа, в волосах наметилась седина, а пересохшие тонкие губы не смыкались до конца, являя тронутые желтизной зубы.

Руки едва заметно потряхивало, но этот еле видимый тремор не прекращался ни на секунду — по-видимому, результат тяжелого абстинентного синдрома. От этого улыбка на лице Мириам смотрелась более чем противоестественно.

— Как я рада тебя видеть, — сказала она с наибольшим оживлением, на которое была способна, и даже протянула руку, чтобы коснуться дочери ледяными пальцами.

Ее лечащий психиатр находил ее состояние сносным, однако выписывать не спешил. По всей видимости, мама уже не представляла угрозы для себя, но апатия, вызванная приемом антипсихотиков, была признаком отрицательной динамики. Заторможенная Мириам все время проводила на своей койке, ни с кем не разговаривая, и лишь иногда изъявляла желание выйти на прогулку, где большую ее часть сидела без движения, уставившись в одну точку.

Врачи удивлялись тому, что отчаяние не свело ее в могилу раньше, по их словам, в лечении мама нуждалась сразу после вторых родов. Ольга со сводящей скулы досадой вспомнила, что Боб и слова не хотел слышать о «мозгоправах», когда после стандартного обследования более пятнадцати лет назад Мириам отправили на консультацию к психотерапевту. И как результат…

— Мне кажется, моя дорогая, что твой отец хочет меня оставить.

… окончательно слетела с катушек.

Ольга нахмурилась. Что ей следовало ответить?

— Мамочка, — максимально ласково сказала она, — я уверена, что ты ошибаешься. Папа любит тебя.

— Столько лет, и все напрасно, — безжизненным голосом протянула Мириам, ее руки нервно сжались на полах халата, но лицо оставалось болезненно спокойным. — А как у вас с Джейком?

— Хорошо, — односложно ответила Ольга. На сколько лет в своем разуме она переместилась назад? Года два-три? — Хельга не смогла приехать, у нее завал в учебе, ну, ты знаешь…

С большой вероятностью, она не знала, но как-то пространно кивнула.

— Может, пройдемся? — предложила Ольга.

Мама с каким-то нетерпением вцепилась в ее руку, точно за спасательный круг, походка ее была нетвердой и чуть шатающейся.

— Знаешь, Хельга разрешила мне устроить вечеринку в ее честь, я так рада, —, а вот тут она нисколько не покривила душой. Все так и было, пока одно обстоятельство не омрачило эти прекрасные перспективы.

— Хельга — хорошая девочка, милая, дай ей время.

Все-таки было странным, как ход мыслей Мириам шел в полном разладе с нитью разговора, но так правильно вписывался в настроение Ольги.

— Дай ей время, — повторила мама.

— Конечно, я дам ей время, — кивнула она. — Я привезу тебе именинный торт после вечеринки. Может, мы и приедем вместе.

Ольга помолчала, глядя себе под ноги. Лакированные туфли глянцево блестели, от чего казались грязными.

— Знаешь, я плохо поступила с Хельгой, — призналась она. — Очень плохо, но она пока об этом не догадывается. Мне так скверно.

Ольга поджала губы, сдерживая непрошеный всхлип, но Мириам этого, кажется, не заметила, она смотрела куда-то вдаль, где гравиевая дорожка терялась в голых кустах жимолости.

—Мы все такие, — заметила она, словно между делом. — Я устала, дорогая.

Садясь в машину, Ольга взглянула в зеркало заднего вида. Краснота ее глаз выдавала бессонницу, недавние слезы и сеанс близкого общения все с той же бутылкой скотча. Она нахмурила брови так, что между ними образовалась складочка. Ольга тщетно искала сходство. Брови слишком тонкие, а глаза больше и гуще накрашены, а ведь их цвет был в точности таким же. И выражение точно такое же. Такое же, как у Хельги, когда Мириам искромсала себе руку — выражение загнанного зверька, придавленного грузом молчания.

Синяя струящаяся ткань была на ощупь холодной и скользкой, несмотря на то, что Ольга недавно ее наутюжила. Она взяла в руки иголку и синие нитки. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как она в последний раз чинила вещи собственноручно, наверное, это было еще на каком-то курсе колледжа.

Платье цвета кобальта стало ей немного великовато, хотя все так же прекрасно подчеркивало талию, оно было практически новым, но на плече появился небольшой разрыв, который Ольга и собиралась заделать.

— Эй, чем занята, миссис Деллоуэй?* — Хельга появилась в дверном проеме ее спальни, необычно улыбчивая. Кажется, на ее губах сиял слой розового блеска.

— Чиню платье, как видишь, — Ольга усмехнулась краешком губ. Сестра присела рядом с ней на кровать.

— Вроде такое старье, а милое, — выдавила она из себя самым доброжелательным тоном из всех возможных.

— Согласна. А ты что наденешь?

— Не решила, — Хельга пожала плечами, — так сложно выбрать между всеми этими одинаковыми джинсами и толстовками.

— Ты всегда можешь взять что-то у меня, — сестра даже еще не успела возразить, а Ольга уже вскочила на ноги и направилась к шкафу.

Перед Хельгой возникло черное платье-футляр чуть выше колена и с глухим воротом.

— Я носила его в твоем возрасте, ну знаешь, дни рождения, вечеринки…

Ага, всего пара, одна их которых окончилась тяжелым алкогольным отравлением и недобровольным открытием латентной бисексуальности.

— Может быть, оно тебе великовато, но я могу подогнать, я вела курсы кройки и шитья в…

— Да, хорошо, давай только без рассказов о своих успехах, — отмахнулась Хельга. — Оно мне нравится.

Ольга принялась за брошенный ремонт платья.

— Ты уже пригласила всех, кого хотела?

Хельга будто на мгновение призадумалась.

— Да, — она несвоевременно сдвинула брови и добавила: — Я пригласила еще кое-кого. Арнольда.

Ольга ощутила, что ее бросило в жар.

— А, это твой школьный друг? — с наигранным удивлением спросила она. — Он, вроде, милый парень.

На лице сестры мелькнула тень улыбки.

— Знаешь, — начала она, — я не привыкла рассказывать кому-то о своих проблемах, но он вдруг сам спросил, и я рассказала, что мы с тобой… В общем, он долго настаивал, и я подошла к тебе. Как видно, не зря.

— Мирить — просто его призвание, — заметила Ольга, ощущая, что в горле растет болезненный ком. — А как насчет Сида? Его ты пригласила?

— Гифальди? Даже и не думала об этом.

Сестра уже было направилась к выходу.

— Ах да, ты, вроде, хотела цветы. Я завтра не успею, так что, может, обойдемся без них?

— Я сама могу купить. Не переживай, — ответила Ольга, принимаясь ловко орудовать иголкой, что нынче требовало от нее немалых сил. Хельга улыбнулась и чуть прищурила глаза.

— «Миссис Деллоуэй сказала, что купит цветы сама»? Что же, хорошо.

Она вышла. Телефон, брошенный в беззвучный режим, мягко завибрировал. Ольге не нужно было смотреть на дисплей, она и так знала, кто звонит. Уже девятый раз за сегодняшний день.

Миссис Вителло, конечно же, узнала ее, хоть и не сразу. Старушка страдала от близорукости еще когда Ольга была маленькой и бегала к ней за скромными букетиками по случаю маленьких торжеств в семье. Пожилая итальянка удалилась в подсобку и через несколько минут отсутствия вернулась в переднюю часть лавки со свежим букетом из фиолетовых и желтых фрезий. Он был такой толщины, что едва помещался в руке.

До вечеринки оставалось менее часа, и все уже было готово: стол с закусками, нехитрые, но элегантные украшения, газировка и немного вина. Оставалось только принарядить Хельгу, пока она не передумала, но вообще сегодня она была в исключительно хорошем расположении духа, так что вполне возможно, что Ольге даже удастся уломать ее на легкий макияж. Впрочем, с этим ей может помочь и ее подруга Фиби, единственная девчонка из ее окружения, она как раз пришла раньше прочих гостей.

Мартовское солнце почти не грело, Ольга слегка поежилась, атласное платье облепило ее ноги холодом, и она поспешила запахнуть темно-серый плащ. Сейчас она придет домой, вручит сестре подарок — портативную аудиосистему и коллекционный двухтомник Шекспира — выбор которого дался ей с особым трудом в связи с недавними тревогами и волнениями, а после она весь вечер будет улыбаться и продолжит быть обходительной хозяйкой, которой являлась всегда. Несмотря ни на что.

До дома оставалось совсем немного. Завернув за угол, Ольга приметила, что на их крыльце ее уже дожидаются. Она замедлила шаг, приглянулась, и ее сердце сорвалось и рухнуло вниз. Мозги лихорадочно заработали в поисках выхода из ситуации.

Черный ход?

Влезть в окно на кухне?

Абсурд! А может, и вовсе развернуться и убежать.

Но пока она размышляла, все варианты отпали сами собой, так как дожидающийся заметил Ольгу, поднялся на ноги и, чуть пошатываясь, направился к ней.

Видеть Арнольда пьяным Ольге еще не приходилось, и она испугалась этого едва ли не больше самого факта его появления, больше того, что он настиг ее и почти силком потащил поближе к дому. И почему Ольга раньше не замечала, что этот парень такой сильный?

— Почему ты избегаешь меня? — медленно выдавил из себя Арнольд, крепче сжимая ладонь на ее запястье. Ольга пискнула от боли.

— Отпусти, ты делаешь мне больно! — горячо зашептала она, тем самым призывая собеседника последовать ее примеру и говорить потише.

— Прости, — он ослабил хватку, но руки не выпустил. — Так почему?

Краем глаза Ольга заметила, что на окне соседнего дома дернулась занавеска, и на миг в ее поле зрения даже попала любопытная физиономия мистера Дьюи.

— Арнольд, пожалуйста…

— Я не уйду, пока ты не ответишь! — он повысил голос до крика, впервые на ее памяти.

Ольга с мольбой посмотрела на него. Арнольд хмурил лоб, его светлые волосы, пребывавшие в полном беспорядке, трепал ветер, раскрасневшиеся, наверняка, от нервных покусываний, губы были поджаты, и, несмотря на опьянение, он крепко стоял на ногах.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это все неправильно? — отчаянно сказала Ольга.

На лице Арнольда заиграло сразу несколько оттенков разных чувств: от удивления до разочарования.

— Неправильно? — глухо переспросил он. — Я влюбился в тебя, как это может быть неправильным? Я…

— Я старше тебя, Арнольд, ты еще совсем юный, ты не влюблен, это просто ошибка…

— Нет! — грубо ответил он и, к ужасу Ольги, еще и громко. Арнольд привлек ее к себе ближе, сцепив руки за ее спиной.

— У меня есть деньги… Немного, но на первое время хватит. Давай уедем? На Запад, во Флориду, на Гавайи… Хочешь? Туда, где нас никто не знает. Через полгода мне будет восемнадцать, мы сможем пожениться…

Ольге казалось, что она вот-вот лишится чувств, а Арнольд не переставал расписывать ожидающее их прекрасное будущее, которое станет настоящим, если она всего-то решится бежать вместе с ним, несовершеннолетним, безрассудным, как оказалось, парнем, в которого безумно влюблена ее сестра, безумно и безнадежно. Ольга уже перестала разбирать, о чем он говорит, когда губы Арнольда накрыли ее собственные, ее руки безвольно повисли, букет выпал из рук. Она готова была поклясться, что если бы он так крепко не держал ее, то она бы просто распласталась по мостовой рядом с мятыми желтыми и фиолетовыми фрезиями.

Щелчок открывающейся входной двери привел Ольгу в чувство. Она бросила взгляд на крыльцо и столкнулась с чужим, но таким знакомым взором олененка в свете автомобильных фар.

Хельга стояла в проеме прямая как палка, в ее черном платье, открывающем длинные худые ноги. Она приоткрыла рот от изумления, часто моргая, а ее рука судорожно сжалась на деревянном косяке.

На несколько секунд мир для Ольги перестал существовать, сердце заглохло, ноги стали ватными. Еще раз удивленно хлопнув глазами, Хельга поджала тонкие губы и с треском захлопнула дверь, и только это заставило Ольгу прийти в себя. Она толкнула Арнольда в грудь, и он, уже не ожидавший сопротивления, неловко отступил на несколько шагов назад.

— Что ты натворил! — вскричала Ольга, машинально запуская пальцы в свою аккуратную прическу. — Что же ты наделал!

Она быстро поднялась по ступенькам под полным недоумения взглядом Арнольда и влетела в дом.

— Хельга?

Гостиная была пуста.

— Хельга?

На втором этаже обнаружилась только Фиби, не проронившая ни слова от испуга.

Хельга находилась на кухне, она стояла, склонившись над раковиной, точно ее вот-вот должно было стошнить. Опираясь руками о рамку из нержавейки, она подняла голову и впилась в Ольгу своими острыми глазами.

— За что ты так со мной? — несмотря на грозный вид, голос ее звучал тихо и как-то затравленно.

— Хельга, я не знала, клянусь…

— Почему, Ольга, ты рушишь все, к чему прикасаешься? Тебе мало того, что тебя и так все любят, и ты решила отнять у меня самое дорогое, что осталось?

— Прости меня. Я не знала, я не хотела… — слезы жгучими ручьями покатились по щекам Ольги.

— Хельга, что случилось? — у входа в кухню нарисовалась подружка сестры.

— Фиби, тебе сейчас лучше уйти! — рявкнула Хельга.

— Но…

— Уходи!

Как и следовало ожидать, девчонку дважды просить не пришлось, через несколько секунд дверь за ней закрылась.

— Выслушай меня, пожалуйста, — неловко начала Ольга, подходя ближе к сестре. Как только она коснулась ее правой руки, Хельга выпрямилась и этой самой рукой отвесила ей пощечину. От неожиданности Ольга вскрикнула и приложила ладонь к пылающей левой щеке.

— Какая я же я дура, — запричитала Хельга, — набитая дура. С чего бы Арнольду общаться со мной, он пытался приблизиться к тебе… Дура, идиотка!

Она была близка к истерике, судя по тому, как раздувались ее ноздри от тяжелого дыхания и ярко пылали глаза.

— Почему никто не любит меня, Боже мой, за что?!

Хельга закрыла лицо руками, ее губы тряслись. Опираясь спиной о холодильник, она съехала вниз и села, уронив голову на согнутые колени. Ольга опустилась на одно колено перед ней и легонько тронула кончиками пальцев ее плечо.

— Хельга, я люблю тебя.

Сестра подняла на нее влажные и полные презрения глаза.

— Да неужели? — саркастично спросила она, грубо стирая кулачком черный потек на щеке.

— Больше всех на свете, — четко произнесла Ольга, словно боялась, что эти слова вернутся ей в горло, и ей не хватит сил вытолкнуть их оттуда снова.

Теперь Хельга смотрела на нее со смесью неприязни и смущения, и, кроме того, как-то выжидающе. Весь ее вид будто требовал: «докажи!». И Ольга решилась. Бережно обхватив ее лицо своими ладонями, она притянула ее к себе и поцеловала. Легко, едва касаясь, точно боясь навредить или сделать больно. Ольга никогда так не целовала мужчин, обычно куда более напористо и страстно, и они, как правило, перехватывали инициативу в свои руки. От Хельги она и не ждала подобного, но все равно разочарование неприятно полоснуло ее по сердцу.

Ольга отодвинулась и приоткрыла глаза, острота глаз напротив никуда не делась, но в придачу брови вскинулись донельзя, а сестра продолжала молчать.

— Хельга?

Что делать бедняжке Ольге? В миллионный раз попросить простить ее, просто уйти или уйти навсегда? Теперь даже последнее не казалось совсем безумным.

— Боже мой, — Хельга заскользила по кафелю в неловкой попытке встать. — Ты просто чудовище.

Чу-до-ви-ще. Вот так просто, и все пошло ко всем чертям.

Сестра выпрямилась и встала. Она отвернулась, глядя в сторону большого именинного торта с идеально-ровно написанным «С Днём Рождения, Хельга!».

— Значит, говоришь, что любишь меня? — тон ее стал спокойным и размеренным, будто она и не была готова взорваться от переполняющих ее эмоций еще пару минут назад. — А я тебя ненавижу. Ненавижу! Так и знай, живи с этим, Ольга. Я всегда буду ненавидеть тебя.

Хельга резко обернулась и вновь взглянула на нее. Ее лицо пылало, а руки сжались в кулаки. Концентрированная ненависть — она не преувеличивала, неприязнь пронизывала Ольгу точно гамма-излучение, и, конечно, рано или поздно оно должно было убить ее. Она попятилась и больно стукнулась плечом о дверцу холодильника.

— Прости меня. За все, — сжатое судорогой горло едва позволило Ольге вымолвить это. — Больше ты меня не увидишь.

Она вышла в прихожую и сорвала с крючка ключи от машины Боба. Сумочка тоже как раз оказалась под рукой. Ольга еще раз невольно обернулась, Хельги видно не было, но ее воображение смилостивилось над ней и нарисовало ее печальное лицо хотя бы без следов отвращения и непонимания.

Кто-то постучался в дверь, и, отворив ее, Ольга столкнулась с небольшой компанией подростков, они захлопали в ладоши, выдувая воздух из свистулек, до тех пор пока не поняли, что обознались. Арнольда среди них не было. Растолкав толпу, Ольга направилась к гаражу. Она увидела его сидящим на автобусной остановке и понуро опустившим голову.

Не отдавая себе в этом отчета, Ольга мысленно попрощалась с Арнольдом.

Нестерпимо хотелось выпить. Ольга пыталась побороть это желание, вдавливая педаль газа до упора. Она серьезно превысила скорость, она потеряла счет времени, она почти позабыла, кто она и что натворила?

Кто она? Ольга Патаки?

Лучшая ученица школы № 118 или несчастный подросток? Образцовая студентка или мятущаяся душа в бесплодных поисках счастья? Бывшая жена? Бывшая возлюбленная? Или несчастливая любовница?

Все не так однозначно, но бесспорно — она скверная дочь и скверная сестра, так показал опыт, и это неопровержимо.

Она не знала, куда ехала и зачем. Просто побег без оглядки, без единой мысли в голове о направлении и цели.

Стемнело, она забыла зажечь фары, кажется, сама того не ведая, Ольга выехала на скоростное шоссе, ведущее прочь из города на юг. Флорида? Конечно, Флорида…

Ольга приглушенно завыла, и дорожное полотно перед ней растеряло четкие очертания. Вечно одни слезы, одни и те же слезы, не приносящие облегчения, а делающие тупую боль острой. После нескольких недовольных визгливых вскриков клаксона, Ольга нашла на ощупь нужную кнопку, и фары загорелись.

Так ведь лучше?

По-хорошему, следовало съехать на обочину и переждать этот приступ слезливости, но она упрямо продолжала ехать, да еще и набирала скорость, точно некая часть ее «я» вознамерилась во что бы то ни стало убить себя.

Среди собственных всхлипов Ольга различила звонкую трель рингтона своего мобильника. От удивления она чуть было не выпустила руль, ей казалось, что телефон остался дома. Ольга бросила беглый взгляд на заднее сидение. Сотовый валялся около ее расстегнутой сумочки дисплеем вниз. Вызов прекратился, но не прошло и половины минуты, и телефон снова ожил.

А вдруг это Хельга?

От этой мысли внутри все перевернулось. Может быть, сестра осознала, что ошиблась, обошлась с ней слишком жестоко. Может, она звонит, чтобы попросить ее вернуться и все спокойно обсудить? Может, даже сможет простить ее.

Не сбавляя скорости, Ольга оглянулась снова. Слишком далеко. Телефон лежал слишком далеко, чтобы до него можно было дотянуться с места водителя. Тем временем он зазвонил в третий раз, вселяя новую порцию надежды.

Машин на шоссе стало больше, а значит, возросла и опасность.

Со стартом четвертого звонка Ольга не выдержала и, наплевав на все, принялась шарить правой рукой по сидению, левой удерживая руль. Звук рингтона точно наждачкой проходился по оголенным нервам.

Ольга нащупала пальцами вибрирующий сотовый и уверенно сжала его в ладони. Но то, что произошло за этим, не дало ей возможности взглянуть на дисплей. Левая рука выкрутила руль так, что автомобиль развернулся почти под прямым углом. Ехавшая за Ольгой машина не успела свернуть, но прошла по касательной, заставив ее авто встать почти на сто восемьдесят градусов по отношению к первоначальному положению. Следующая машина уже просто не могла успеть затормозить. Последнее, что увидела Ольга перед неминуемым лобовым столкновением, это яркая вспышка света чужих фар, за чем последовал ужасающий грохот и сильная боль.

Седан Боба отбросило в кювет, изрядно помяло капот и левое крыло. Из разбитого лобового стекла выпал мобильник. Какое-то время он безмолвствовал, но вскоре покрытый трещинами экран засветился, а динамик принялся выплевывать хриплое подобие мелодии.

Почти за полсотни миль от места аварии, в одном из крупных городов Восточного побережья Хиллвуде, сидящий на автобусной остановке пьяный юноша снова и снова набирал заученный номер сотового. Сидя на холодной и жесткой скамье, он видел, как из дома его бывшей одноклассницы один за одним выходят гости. Даже на довольно большом расстоянии он мог различить, что их лица смущены и печальны.

Его пальцы вновь забегали по клавишам с цифрами.

Он не терял надежды, что ему ответят.

Примечание к части

* — отсылка к одноименному роману Вирджинии Вульф, в котором есть сцена, где героиня чинит платье и предается рефлексии.


End file.
